This Is Home
by Isabella1707
Summary: Alex Velázquez has spent her life moving around. But now, her parents finally decided to stay at one place permanently. Her new school: Seishun Gakkuen. Her new classmate: the blue-eyed smiling tensai.
1. AN

**Hi! This is my first Prince of Tennis story.**

**There are some little liberties I took. First, this would be considered more like High School instead of middle school, so the characters are in fact older. Like the third years are all 16-17, second years 15-16, and the first years 14-15. This way it would fit better for me to write.**

**Summary: Alex Velázquez has spent her life moving around, and finally her parents decided to stay at a place permanently. Her new school: Seishun Gakkuen. Her new classmate: the blue-eyed smiling tensai.**

**The story follows the events of the anime, OVAs and the TwoSamurais movie. All the main characters will be here, and at least some interaction with the important ones from other schools. The game scores might not be accurate from time to time, but I try to get them right, if not, sorry.**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of its characters.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**New Start**

Alexandra Velázquez walked the Narita International Terminal towards the baggage pick up, ignoring the woman and man who were talking excitedly to her. Her mom and dad just didn't understand what was going on with her. She didn't want to be here. Granted, she had been all for a new beginning, but she had at least hoped to not move to a different country, let alone a different continent. Not that it was her first time in Japan. She had gone to four years of preschool and elementary here. Not that it would be the same. She had gone to school in Osaka, not Tokyo. She was glad to at least know the language fluently.

Alex, as she was preferred to be called, had been moving around for a while; her dad having been in the military until recently. He had started out in Spain, then moved to Japan a few years later on rotation where he met his future wife: Rei Kamogawa. Alex was born in Argentina, and lived there for about a year. They moved first to Brazil for two years, and then to Japan for about four years, leaving when Alex was seven. Then it was Spain for another two years, Germany for one, another one in France, two years in the US, and then three years in Argentina. At 16 she was finally entering her the last year in school.

The family arrived at baggage claim, and while her mom and dad continued their talk, she scanned the bags, looking for her own bags. At soon as it was there, she reached out and tried pulling it by herself, which caused her to pull way too hard, and she took an extra step back, colliding with someone behind her. She turned around, only to find a younger kid, probably 13 or 12, on the ground.

"Gomen!" Alex said, dropping her bag on the ground, and extending her hand to the kid. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" The kid said, taking her hand, and letting her help him up. He was wearing a cap, not letting her see his face.

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Hn." The kid mumbled, and then moved away. Alex noticed he was carrying a tennis bag.

Alex turned around and picked up her bag, carefully putting it in the cart her parents were standing over. A few minutes later and all their luggage was there.

"Dios, Alex, tell me just how did you convince me that you could bring 4 bags just for yourself" her dad said with a smile.

"Easy… waited until Real Madrid scored a goal during their last game, and asked right then" Alex said with a smirk. It was something she and her dad shared, their love for Real Madrid football team.

"So smart" he dad, Roberto Velázquez, said. "Makes me wonder whose daughter you are"

"She is definitely mine, the question is whether she is yours" her mom, Rei said.

"Ouch" he said with a smile.

Alex was used to her parents' little banter. From what she could tell, it had always been like this. Alex shook her head, and looked around the airport, while her dad hailed a cab. It wasn't a very busy day, as there weren't that many people coming or going. The car ride to their new home wasn't long or short. Her family wasn't rich, but they lived comfortably, affording luxuries here and there. Their new house was a little bigger than any other she had lived in before. For only three people, it had four bedrooms, the living room, and dining room, kitchen and a small study. Not to mention a small backyard, where her dad was setting up his grill (something that traveled with him, no matter what)

Her room was a little big too. She even got her own queen sized bed (a step up from the full sized), a desk, two drawer sets, a walk in closet, her own bathroom, and a window seat. That night she only unpacked her sleepwear, the bed things, and her toiletries. She had about another week before the class term started, which felt weird for her, considering it was late March. Here, in Japan, as she had learnt long ago, the first term started around April 1st (no April fools here), and then continued until around July, then came summer break, the second term from September to December, winter break, and the last term from January to March. This time round, she would be enrolling in Seishun Gakkuen, or Seigaku for short.

Her rules for school survival were very simple: No Drama, of any kind what so ever. She hoped that this time, it would actually stay like that.

The next day, she spent most of, just unpacking her things, which thanks to her dad having sent them to storage before they traveled arrived all the same day, which meant: boxes galore in her home. By the end of the day, she had only unpacked her clothes, which was enough work for about a week (yes, she had a little shopping problem). Everything else remained in boxes. Then the next day, she and her mom, went to Seigaku, to get her enrolled. It was a fast meeting with the school Principal, and a lot of forms to write on and sign, by the end of the day she would be joining the Third Year, classroom 7 roster.

The entire week before classes started, she spent a) unpacking (slowly), b) getting familiar with the way to school, and the city itself, c) helping her dad set up the reason he moved to Japan: to open a pizzeria. Yes, her dad could be considered insane, but then again, he did live in Italy for a few years before he joined the Spanish military. She wasn't worried about him… much. Her mom was like her, she just wanted to support him, and stick by him.

Before Alex knew it, it was April 1st, and she was walking over to her new school. The uniform thing didn't bother her. She'd wore one in every school she attended except when she lived in the US. Walking into the school, she noticed she was getting there right on time, and by the time she got to her classroom, the bell was ringing. She walked in, and didn't really know where to sit. The tables were made for two, and she didn't know how things worked here. She walked over to the teacher, and handed him the sheet, she had gotten from the principal on the first day, as a second bell rang, and the classroom doors were shut as it seemed all the students were there. The teacher finally read her note.

"New student, huh?" the man said. "Let me introduce you to your classmates." He said standing up and walking to be in front of his desk. "Good Morning class."

Some students responded back, others merely nodded or mumbled something in return. But she took notice to a guy, sitting next to the window, and looking out to the sky.

"This is your new classmate. Veláz-… Alexa-…" her teacher tried to pronounce her name.

"You can call me Alex" Alex said to her teacher.

"Right… Alex-san, you can sit there, next to Fuji-san" the teacher said, pointing to the guy looking out the window.

Alex nodded and walked over sitting next to window guy, Fuji. He turned to look at her the moment she sat down, and she noticed he was smiling, and that his eyes were closed.

"Ohayo" he said, still smiling.

"Hi, I'm Alex Velázquez" Alex said smiling back and put her hand out for a handshake.

"Fuji Syusuke" he said, taking her hand. "You speak great Japanese"

"My mom is Japanese, and I lived in Osaka when I was young"

Then he turned back to look at the sky, as the teacher began his lecture. That would be the first time I met Fuji Syusuke… who could have known what things would turn to.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**New School, New People**

I would very much like to say that the first day of school included a lot of drama, and events that no one could explain or something. Sorry to disappoint. It was quite a normal school day. My first class had been homeroom, and although Fuji-san did spend a lot of time just looking out the window, he did tell me a little about the school itself. He also asked if I wanted to join him and his friends for lunch, which I did agree to, since I didn't know anyone myself. After homeroom, we had English; a language we both spoke fluently, so we ended up talking about ourselves.

"… then back to Argentina which was kind of fun since I was playing football by then, and they love it over there, so I had that, and my friends and all." I said, finishing out telling him about my many moves and my favorites things of living in those places. "How about you? Lived anywhere outside Tokyo?"

"Nope, just here" he said, the ever present smile on his face.

"Hobbies?"

"Tennis and I guess photography" he said smiling. "Anything other than football?"

"Not really… I like reading and music" I said. "Do you play tennis a lot?"

"I'm on the school club" he said, and then looked out the window.

"Oh, I didn't know the school had a Tennis Club."

"We have clubs for many sports, including football. Maybe you should join?"

"Nah… I liked playing football out of fun… I'm not the most athletically gifted person" I said sheepishly and with a little blush.

"Saa… I get it" he said smiling.

"Are you good at tennis?" I asked

"I guess" he said with a weird smile. It was almost like he was in on a private joke.

Then the teacher distracted us from our conversation, by addressing me "Alex-san, your turn to read"

Unfortunately, I hadn't been paying attention at all in class, so I had no idea what I was even supposed to be reading. Fortunately, someone else was.

"Page 23, Line 8" Fuji-san whispered from my side, whilst looking out the window again.

I started reading the short story we were working own, but I did send some glances towards my smiling neighbor. Just how was he following the reading in between talking to me, and looking out the window. He was definitely something else.

After this class, it was finally lunch. We didn't talk much, but I did follow him to wherever his friends were, and he led me right next to the Tennis courts, towards a group of people I assumed were his friends. At the moment there were five of them. A tall guy with black spiky hair and glasses, a shorter guy with dark reddish hair, who was moving around a lot. Then there was a guy with short black hair, a guy with short brown hair, and the last had longish brown hair and also wore glasses. They all wore the school uniform, and from the collar, I could see they were all also Third Year students.

"Hoi, Hoi! Fujiko! Finally here" the ginger spoke. "Nya! Who's that?" he said taking notice of me.

"Guys, this is Velázquez Alexandra; she is new to the school" Fuji said to the guys, while I bowed politely. "Alex-san, these are Inui Sadaharu" black, spiky and glasses. "Kikumaru Eiji" Jumpy Ginger. "Oishi Syuichiroh" Short black hair. "Kawamura Takeshi" short brown hair. "And Tezuka Kunimitsu" Brown hair and glasses.

"Ohayo. You can call me Alex, though" I said smiling politely.

"Nya! Alex-chan, are you joining us for lunch" Eiji said smiling and literally hugging me.

"If its ok with you guys" I said smiling.

"It's fine, Alex-san" Oishi said smiling, and sitting down on the grass. I just noticed we were standing under a tree.

"Ne, Ne. You can call me Eiji-kun" Eiji said with a smile; as he plopped down on the ground.

"Ok." I said sitting down, and noticing that Fuji sat down next to me.

The lunch had a short recap on my life again, but it was short, and they just ended up asking random questions. I did notice that Inui was writing it all down on a notebook, which Taka-san told me was totally safe; though he was a little shy at first.

"Nya! That's why you moved?" Eiji asked, when I told him about my dad and the pizzeria.

"Yeap. Apparently, my dad has always wanted a pizzeria in Japan… not that it makes sense to me" I said smiling.

"There aren't many pizzeria's around here, so statistically it is a good business opportunity" Inui said, taking more notes.

"I've never been to a pizzeria" Oishi said with a smile. "Can't wait to see you dads"

"It might be a few months before its up and running, but until then, I guess you guys could show me other awesome places to eat" I said smiling.

"You should go to Taka-san's Shushi place then" Fuji replied from next to me. "Its really great, we go there all the time."

"You should definitely come over" Taka-san said shyly.

"I would love to" I said, and then looked at Fuji, only to find his eternal smile in place.

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Hoi, Hoi! Time to get up Oishi!" Eiji said, jumping unto his feet.

As the guys were all standing up, I noticed a hand in front of me. I looked up to find Tezuka extending his hand to help me up.

"It was good to meet you Alex-san" he said letting go of my hand after I stood up.

"Same here Tezuka-sama" I said. Then to the rest of the group. "It was very nice meeting you too"

"Nya! It was great Alex-chan! Will we see you after school today?" Eiji asked.

"After school?" I asked a little confused.

"We all have tennis practice after school, if you'd like to watch or hang out" Oishi said with a smile.

"Sure" I said. "Better get to class. Don't feel like being late today."

"Let's go then" Fuji said smiling. "We have math now"

"Ne, so do I!" Eiji said, side hugging me now.

We all said our goodbyes, and I walked to class in between Fuji and Eiji, who was still asking me questions. They all ranged on my likes and dislikes mostly, but it was cute to see someone like Eiji, who was always so much fun and energetic. Which is definitely more than I could say about our math class. I've always hated math. Mostly because it's the same in every country, and in every country I've lived, I have never really understood it, in fact I hated it. I was thankful for a) Eiji, who made the class really fun, b) Fuji, cause it seemed that he explained things a lot better than the teacher did.

My next class was History, which I didn't share with neither Fuji nor Eiji, but I did find a known face since Oishi, Taka and Inui were all in my class. I sat with Oishi, who was a really nice table buddy. My last class was Classics, where I met Fuji, yet again, and Tezuka. This class had big tables that fit four people. Us three sat together and were joined by another student, her name was Megumi Shimazu, whom didn't speak much to us, which I noted was mostly because she seemed afraid of the guys. I really enjoyed this class, a lot because I like the subject, also because I found Fuji a very interesting person. Tezuka acted the way a student should act: note taking, question answering, and attention giving. Fuji on the other hand spent again, an entire lesson looking out the window, which didn't deter him from answering correctly when the teacher asked, or helping me, if I ever got lost.

After that final bell rang. I followed Tezuka and Fuji to the Tennis courts, and they left me for a moment as they went to the club house to change into their tennis clothes. I wasn't alone for long, as at one point, I was attacked with an Eiji-Hug. Unpredictable when those would show. He and Oishi kept me company until practice finally started. I watched and noted a) all of my new friends wore what could be considered first team jackets, or as I learned Regulars jackets, and there were also other second year players who were regulars. b) my friends were good.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Enter the Prince**

My second day at Seigaku was pretty much the same, except this time around I met another one of the regulars: Momoshiro Takeshi.

"So Alex-senpai has lived in all those places?" Momo asked a little wide eyed. "That's so cool"

"Saa, Momo its almost as if you don't even leave your house" Fuji said with a little smirk.

"Nah, Fuji-senpai stop with the teasing!" Momo said with a little groan. "Its enough you tease about me missing the next tournament."

"Tournament?" I asked looking around the group, which was missing Tezuka and Oishi.

"Nya, we play a tournament tomorrow so we won't be here for classes." Eiji said smiling.

"Oh" I said with a little frown, which a certain smiling regular didn't miss.

"Will you miss us that much Alex-chan?" Fuji said with a smirk. "I am touched"

"Actually I'll miss them" I said pointing at all the other guys except Fuji.

"Nya, Fujiko! She likes us better already" Eiji said.

Fuji smiled again, and didn't say anything this time round. Soon enough, lunch was over and I headed off to her Math class walking next to Fuji, since Eiji said he needed to get something from Oishi. It was a slow walk, and at first it was quiet.

"Will you win?" I asked.

"Most likely. It is a small tournament just for players to rank up points" Fuji said, his smile ever present, and ever changing.

"I see. Points for what?"

"It's a way of helping get players ranked nationally."

"Right"

"Want me to explain how it works?" he said teasingly. "There isn't much math to it"

"Ugh no… I have enough math in class, thank you" I said with a small groan.

"I take it you don't like the class"

"I just don't get it. I get stuck with it, don't understand how to do things, and then easy questions become so complicated"

"Maybe you just need a tutor" Fuji said, and as they got to the classroom, he opened the door for her.

"I don't know anyone who tutors math" I said, without looking at the now smirking face of the tennis player.

"Saa, I might know someone, but I have to ask" Fuji said smirking.

"That'd be great!" I said smiling. "Thank you Fuji-san"

It was then when their conversation was distracted by an Eiji-hug. I was caught unawares, but before I was sent plummeting to the ground, Fuji caught me by the waist, and then steadied me up. I was found with his arms around my waist, my hands on his chest, and our faces inches apart. But in all honesty, I was not thinking about that at all, because something else caught my attention. The fact that Fuji's eyes were open, and that they were blue, a beautiful blue; and above all they were deep, and intense, and looking at me, as if they were seeing beyond my face. But before I could say one word, sounds were heard, the teacher entered the classroom, and by the time I noticed, Fuji was now standing in front of me, eyes closed, smile in place, and hands behind his back.

"Saa… we better sit down, ne?" he said with his smile, and I followed him to our table.

To say I was a little distracted after that was an understatement. There was something about the way he was looking at me… it was just so different. When I was distracted from my daydreaming by our teacher asking a questions, I let the thoughts of that moment slip away. It really wasn't important… we'd just met really. He was just shocked to have caught me.

If only I'd paid more attention, I would have seen the furtive glances thrown my way.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Calm, quiet (unless I was with Eiji, or met Momo down the hall), but above all, it became uneventful. I did stay to watch the guys practice again, this time sitting under a tree and starting my homework, while glancing up the moment they seemed to be doing more than running laps, or stretching.

The next day… it was the exact opposite of the one before.

Homeroom and English were a bore, since I was literally a little alone, considering my trusty buddy was playing tennis. Lunch was a different matter. Going into the cafeteria I met with Momo, who convinced me to eat and then take a walk around the school. It was then when we met him. The first year, who would soon make an impact on this school, like hardly any other student ever did before. Echizen Ryoma. At first I didn't even recognize him. All I saw was a first year student with a baseball cap, three other first years, and three juniors who seemed to be terrorizing them. Momo broke that up pretty fast, and before I could even mutter one word, he was off with the kid to play a match. As they were getting ready, I walked up behind Momo and whispered.

"Momo-san, should you not do this? I thought you were injured?" I said, careful not to let the kid listen.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I just wanna see if he is good. Besides, I'm not injured anymore, in fact, I'm allowed to get back into regular training" Momo said with a grin.

"But Momo-san…" I tried again.

"It'll be fine, don't worry" he said in quite the nonchalant tone.

The game was in fact fine, and even though Echizen seemed to have the advantage I knew better. By the end of it, as Momo and I were headed back to the main building, Echizen spoke to me.

"Never thought I'd see you again" he said, his cap hiding his face.

"Huh? Alex-senpai, you know Echizen?" Momo asked me.

"I…" I said, and took a look at him, and then it came to me. "You're the kid I bumped into at the airport! The day I got here!" I said, recognizing the cap

"Mada Mada Dane" he said smirking, he turned around and left.

Momo and I went inside after a few minutes and headed to our respective classrooms. Classes were again a bore. Math was a torture, and by the end of the day, I was thinking of just going home, but for some reason I decided to step over the tennis courts just to check practice out again. What I didn't expect was being attacked by an Eiji-hug from behind, as the regulars finally arrived.

"Nya! Alex-chan, you are here again!" Eiji said smiling.

"I wonder if you like someone in the tennis club Alex-chan" Fuji said with his impish smile.

I blushed before shaking my head. "Nope, just curious."

"Ne, wonder who could it be? I mean, who does Alex-chan know long enough to get a crush on?" Eiji said as if I had not spoken.

"Eiji!" I said.

"There isn't enough data to predict that just yet" Inui said, mostly making Fuji smirk.

"Inui!"

"Guys stop it" Oishi said, and I smiled at him in gratitude. "Ok, we should get practice started.

As they started out their practices, I noticed that Ryoma Echizen was standing with the other first years. I mostly stood next to the court, the regulars were practicing in, but there was a moment when a stray lob made its way towards were the first years were, and Ryoma, with a smirk as well (arrogant little git that one), smashed it right at the basket the regulars were supposed to be aiming at. He was about a two courts away. Most of the juniors and freshmen seemed surprised and amazed at this, but the regulars were mostly just smiling. They seemed to find the kid entertaining.

Later in practice, while the regulars were sparing against each other, Fuji leaned on the fence, right next to where I was standing outside the court.

"How was your day?" he asked, looking towards were Echizen Ryoma was.

"It was ok. Momo kept me company during lunch." I said, noting that the same junior that was bothering the freshmen earlier in the day, seemed to be moving to have a match against Echizen. "What's going on over there?"

"It seems Arai is a little jealous of the young player" Fuji said. "This seems interesting"

"Why?"

"The racket that freshmen is using seems very old" Fuji said, and then almost everyone went quiet to look at the match. Arai served, but Echizen had a hard time returning it. "Saa… those strings won't help him"

"If the racket is bad, why does he use it?"

"Arai probably hid his actual rackets, just to embarrass him."

"Shouldn't you guys, the regulars, be good senpais and stop this." I asked.

"It's a lot more interesting this way, ne?" Fuji said looking at me for a moment.

It was then, when Echizen finally returned a ball, and Arai could do nothing more than watch it pass by him.

"The kid is good" Inui said, he was standing close to where we are.

"Yes. The racket is quite horrible, but he figured out how to give it spin using his wrists and body" Fuji said ever smiling. "Poor Arai"

"Wouldn't Tezuka stop this by now?" I asked looking around for the captain.

"Nya, Tezuka-buchou is in a meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei, and Oishi, making up the tables for the ranking tournament" Eiji said walking over. "Hoi, Hoi! That little guy is good!"

I wasn't able to ask, because Echizen's match ended with him winning, and Oishi came over to announce that all the players were to run laps. My guess is that Tezuka didn't approve of the match, and the interruption of practice either. Right before Fuji started to run, he turned towards me and asked.

"Will you stay after practice? I have something to tell you" he said, eyes closed, and smile there.

"Uh-h sure" I said a little confused.

I watched them run laps for a while before spacing out for a few seconds, and then I noticed the players had stopped running laps, and a lot of them were headed towards the clubhouse, but I didn't see Fuji among them at all. I walked around the clubhouse, and noticed someone at the water faucets. Upon closer look I noticed it was Fuji, washing his arms, with a towel around his neck.

"Hey" I said walking over, not ignoring the fact that we were alone.

"Hi." He said noticing that I was looking at the arm he had under water. "Practicing with Taka has upsides and downsides. We get strength training, but you might end up a little sore."

I nodded and walked over to him, as he took his arm out of the water, and used the towel to dry it, but I took the towel from him and helped him.

"You wanted to talk" I said giving him his arm and towel back.

"I found you a math tutor" he said, finishing drying and putting the towel around his neck.

"Really?" I asked

"Saa… me" he said, smiling wider.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When it's all said and done**

"You want to be my math tutor?" I asked, a few hours later, while sitting across a table from him in a café near the school.

"Why not? I'm in the same class, we know each other, and I happen to be good at math" Fuji said smiling.

"You seem to be good at a lot of things" I said in a mumble.

"Saa… that's what she said" Fuji said smirking, and making me spit my coffee. "This is fun"

"What embarrassing me?" I asked, jokingly.

"Absolutely" he said and smiled.

"I think I should be offended by that" I said pouting.

"In average, Fuji enjoys teasing and embarrassing others when he cares about them" Inui said, scaring the crap out of me, as he sat down next to me. He was closely followed by Taka sitting down next to Fuji.

"Hello" Taka said, looking down all shy, and Taka like.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted… I wanted to ask… Fuji, if his arm is ok?" Taka said slowly.

"Taka-san don't worry, I'm fine" Fuji said, with what I assumed was a genuine smile.

See, that was something I noticed about Fuji. He smiles all the time, but there are moments, when his smile is different, and when you know a little bit about him, you can actually tell.

"Well guys, I am headed home. It's getting dark" I said standing up.

"I'll walk you" Fuji said standing up as well.

"You don't have to"

"I want to"

I smiled, said goodbye to Taka and Inui, and left with Fuji following close behind.

It was a comfortable walk for us. We didn't say one word to each other at all. My house wasn't actually that far, so I didn't get why he walked me at all. It wasn't until I was in front of my house, under a streetlight that he actually said something.

"I'm guessing we should start the tutoring this Sunday" he said.

"Sunday?"

"Yeah, so that way, this first week has passed, and we can review everything, and make sure you are ready for the next week." Fuji said. "Also, tennis practice is every day, and I don't want to make you wait for me"

"Ano… I guess Sunday would work. My place or yours?" I asked.

"Saa… let's start at my house this week, and then we alternate" Fuji said smiling.

"Right. See you tomorrow at school" I said, walking into my house.

"Good night Alex-chan" Fuji said, turning around and walking away.

I walked over to my front door and right before walking in I looked back to the where Fuji disappeared down the street. My parents were working late with the pizzeria, so they had left dinner for me, and let me know they'd be late, but they would see me at breakfast. I wasn't really hungry so I just drank juice, and went to my room. I wasn't really planning on sleeping early, but after taking a shower, and laying down on the bed, I just fell asleep.

The next day at breakfast, I let my mom and dad know about going to Fuji's house to study math on Sunday. As usual, they were fine with it. My parents weren't really strict with me; they actually trusted me a lot.

I was supposed to get to school earlier as today the ranking matches would begin. Getting to school was really easy mostly because it was a little earlier than usual, and there were less people around, but I did get a little surprise when I got to the tennis courts as the entire club, and a lot of other people were there. I was walking around trying to find m friends and to figure out when they were playing, when I saw something interesting, Ryoma Echizen was playing a match against another second year student.

"Impressive isn't he?" someone asked next to me. I looked over and found a man with a notepad in front of him.

"Yes, he seems good" I said, but continued to look at him.

"I'm sorry. My name is Inoue, I'm from Monthly Pro Tennis magazine" he said, putting out his hand, which I shook. "You are the only upper class student to really take notice of this game. Most are watching the other games."

"I was mostly wondering why he is competing at all. I thought that as a rule, freshmen don't play in ranking matches until the second term, in the fall." I said.

"It seems Tezuka decided to make an exception because Echizen has tournament experience" A voice said from my other side. I turned and found Oishi standing next to me.

"Oishi-san, good morning" I said with a smile. "Did you already play?"

"Yes, I did. I just came over from seeing Eiji finish his match" he said, and looked back to the game on the court.

"Eiji finished his game? Then that means…" I started, before I was brutally interrupted.

"Hoi, Hoi! Alex-chan you are here!" Eiji's voice yelled in my ear, as he Tackled-Eiji-Hugged me.

"Eiji-kun! Let me breathe!" I said, as his hug was a little choking. But I was happy that Taka-san got there and pulled him away from me.

"Taka-san, Ohayo!" I said smiling.

"Ohayo Alex-san" he said shyly, and scratching the back of his neck.

"Nya! Taka-san let me down!" Eiji said, and Taka just dropped him. "Taka!"

Cheering from the other side of the court made me look back to notice that the game was over. From his smirk, I assume that Ryoma Echizen was the winner.

"Anyone else playing this morning?" I asked to Oishi, who was standing next to me.

"I think Fuji has his first match right now, and Momo is playing in a few minutes too." Oishi said after thinking about it for a minute. "Feel like watching Fuji or Momo's match?"

"Let's see which one starts first" I said, and we all started walking over. I also noticed the reporter guy talking to a woman holding a camera.

"It'll probably be Fuji's, since Momo usually takes his time in the mornings" said Taka, and Eiji snickered.

I nodded and we all continued walking until we got to court B, to also find Inui, Kaidoh, and Tezuka standing there, waiting for the match to begin. We walked over and stood next to them.

"Nya! The match hasn't started?" Eiji asked.

"It's just about to begin" Inui said, as players in the court went to their place. "This is a good opportunity to get good data on Fuji."

As the match began, I was surprised with Fuji's playing. It seemed that during practice I really hadn't seen how good he was. The other player wasn't even able to get a point. He had a hard time even getting returns in.

"As expected from Fuji" Inui said.

"Ne, he really is a Tensai" Eiji said with a smile.

"Tensai?" I asked to the group in general.

"Fuji's abilities have gotten him a lot of prestige. Like Tezuka, he is at a National Level." Inui said. "His playing style, his capabilities to adapt to opponents and his techniques are beyond school level"

"Fuji is also skillful in many other sports, as well as academically" Taka said.

"I didn't really know that, but…" I said trailing off a little.

"You noticed it" Tezuka said. "Fuji has that air about him, that he is talented in whatever he does."

No one said anything else, and before we knew it, the game was over, and a smiling Fuji was shaking hands with his opponents. We all walked back to the clubhouse, as the guys needed to get showered and changed for class. As they went in, I sat down by a tree outside, and read something for my Classics class. It took a few minutes before I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up to find Fuji reading from the book I had in my hands.

"Saa… I didn't read this either" he said smiling.

"It's not like it matters, Mr. Tensai" I said teasingly.

"Nani?" he said, his smile fading just a little.

"I learned today, that you apparently are a very talented man Fuji-san" I said.

"Ah, well, what can I say" he continued smiling full on again.

"I guess I got myself a pretty good math tutor then" I said smirking.

"That you have" Fuji said smiling, and then suddenly stood up. "Up you go, Alex-chan" he said reaching out his hand.

He helped me up, and then I noticed that the rest of the regulars were walking over to where we were. At least the third year ones.

"Ne, I don't feel like going to class today. I'd much rather play tennis" Eiji said, with his hands behind his head.

"Eiji…" Oishi said shaking his head, and before he could say anything else, the bell rung, signaling the start of class. "We better get going."

"That we do" Fuji said.

We all started walking towards the school buildings, the guys talking about the matches that afternoon, and who was playing who.

"Momo plays Eiji today, and Fuji plays Taka-san. There is a 75% chance of Eiji winning and a 63% chance of Fuji winning" Inui said as we made it to the third year floor.

"Inui, you had to broadcast that I might be losing today" Taka said, scratching the back of his neck again.

"Here Taka, this will make you feel better." Fuji said handing him a tennis racket.

"How is that helping, we are inside" I said before my eardrums were busted, as Taka became Taka.

"BURNING BABY! NO ONE IS GOING TO BEAT ME TODAY! CAUSE I'M BURNING!" Taka yelled, but it was all interrupted as a teacher walked out of the classroom to find what was going on, and Oishi took the racket from Taka's hand.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Fuji as we walked over to our classroom.

"Taka becomes a lot more confident when he has a racket in his hand." Fuji said with his smile.

"I see" I said, as we walked into our homeroom, and sat in our places.

"Are you going to be watching the match between me and Taka?" he asked suddenly, after a moment's silence.

"I might be there" I said with a smirk.

"I hope you do" he said turning away from the window and looking at me. "That I do"


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rankings and Math**

Class that day wasn't out of the ordinary, nor was lunch. The guys were back from their tournament, and we were joined by Momo this time around. He and Eiji were quite the pair together. I was thankful we were on the roof and unable to disturb anyone, because at one point, Fuji decided it would be fun to give Taka a racket. The yelling was impressive after that. But then again, we had Tezuka, and one word from him was enough to shut all three up, including Taka.

Math class was a painful affair seeing that we got the results from our first test. It wasn't a grade that counted, it was a test to see what we knew, what we understood, and what we needed reviewing. Simply put, I am thankful to Fuji for agreeing to be my tutor.

The other classes I did enjoy. But then it was the end of classes, and I was walking with Fuji and Tezuka towards the tennis courts. They both went into the clubroom to get ready, as I walked around the courts. It wasn't long before the players started their games.

Fuji and Taka's game was really entertaining. It seemed as if Taka had the upper hand with his power, but slowly but surely Fuij's techniques took the upper hand. For the first time, I was able to see just how Fuji played. Most of the other third year regulars were smiling at the game, but Tezuka looked serious.

"Tezuka-san, you don't seem to enjoy the game" I said looking over at him, it was then that Inui, Eiji and Oishi noticed his expression too.

"Ne, buchou, it is a fun game" Eiji said, looking between the game and Tezuka.

"Fuji is not playing entirely seriously" Tezuka said.

"To be honest, it is odd he hasn't used his Triple Counters" Oishi said looking back at the game.

"Triple Counters?" I asked.

"Fuji's best techniques, that when used, usually determine the game to his favor" Inui said. "But at the same time, Taka is only working at about 78% of his usual power"

"Fuji has a lot more potential than he shows… The thing is getting him to play seriously enough to show us that potential" Tezuka said.

The lasted a little over an hour, and Fuji won 7-5. It was then when we were walking back towards the clubhouse, that we noticed the other interesting game going on: Kaidoh vs Echizen.

We didn't say much, as the game had only started minutes ago, but then I saw something that wasn't really something I thought could happen, but even before I asked, Fuji answered it for me.

"The Snake. Kaidoh's signature shot." Fuji said.

"Creepy name" I mumbled, and Fuji chuckled next to me. "You are telling me the name fits?"

At that particular moment, I heard Kaidoh hiss at Echizen for returning the Snake.

"The name fits" Fuji said smiling.

We continued to watch the game only to notice that Momo had joined us, but that he was standing with other first years; the ones I usually saw near Echizen. The match was entertaining. Echizen was returning all of Kaidoh's shots, making the rallies longer. The first years seemed amazed that he could return such a strong shot, but to me it just seemed weird: Kaidoh kept up the shot even when it wasn't working, then Momo explained it.

"That idiot, he fell into the Snake's trap" he said smirking.

"Snake's Trap?" one of the first years, Katsuo asked, while the other two looked alarmed.

"By forcing the player to run after balls, he depletes them of their stamina, and then takes the game when they are too tired to catch up" Inui said, and we all heard him.

"So, by that rationale, Echizen should be pretty tired right now?" I asked, and looked back at the game. "He doesn't look like it"

Most of the players now started to take notice of Echizen's form and his playing. They were indeed at 4 games each, and the game had lasted quite long, but if anything Echizen didn't seem tired in an out of the ordinary way.

"I see" Fuji said, his smirk widening a little. "The kid is really smart"

"Fuji-senpai, what do you mean?" the shorter freshmen, Kachiro asked timidly.

"Look at the balls Echizen is returning, how they stick close to the ground." Fuji said, and everyone turned to look at Kaidoh receive a ball, which was in fact, really low.

"Hoi, Hoi! Kaidoh looks awfully tired, ne?" Eiji said.

"By keeping the balls low, Echizen has forced Kaidoh to keep his knees bent to be able to hit the ball, which has been causing a lot more stress in the body than Kaidoh usually experiences." Fuji said.

"Like a double-edged sword. Kaidoh's tactic of making this a long game, has turned without his knowledge unto his detriment." Inui said.

"Kaidoh does look quite tired" Momo said.

The game went on, and soon enough, Echizen had won 6 games to 4. We all walked together to the clubhouse, and I was saying goodbye to the guys, and I was about to leave.

"Alex-chan, do you feel like tea again?" Fuji asked, making sure no one else heard.

I actually felt like going, but… "I can't. I'm going to help out for today at the pizzeria" I said, knowing that I had told my dad I would stop by, which would then turn into me helping with something.

"Oh right." He said, he then smiled, and made a move to turn.

Of course, I am sure my brain had no idea what the hell happened when the next words went out of my mouth. "You want to come with me?"

"Sure" he said smirking. "I'll only take a few minutes." He said and went into the clubhouse.

About 20 minutes later, he finally came out of the clubhouse, and we started walking in the direction of the pizzeria. We didn't talk much on the way, instead I gave him the address for the place, and let him lead me, since I actually that familiar with the area. By the time we got there it was about 7pm, but the pizzeria seemed to be "open." I assumed my dad was working late. I went in first, closely followed by Fuji.

"Hey dad!" I yelled into the store. I heard a bang, coming from what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Alex!" I heard him yell back. "Kitchen!"

I walked into the kitchen, noting that Fuji was following a few steps back.

The kitchen was a mess of flour, grated cheese, tomatoes, and several toppings all over the counter.

"Dad?" I asked to the room in general.

"Here!" he said walking from behind an open cabinet door. "Getting the Oregano"

"Right… and mom?" I asked.

"She went out to get some drinks." He said, and then proceeded to walk to the oven. "We felt like making pizzas tonight."

"Oh. Right" I said and noticed that Fuji was standing in the doorway, but before I was able to introduce him…

"Hello! You must be my daughter's boyfriend!" my dad said, finally noticing the stranger in the room. I on the other hand was dumbfounded, embarrassed, and burning up about what he said.

"No!" I yelled, and threw a spoon that was on the table at my dad. "He is a friend."

"I said that!" my dad argued. "A Boy Friend… as in a guy friend."

"No you didn't, and you are lucky it wasn't the knife I threw" I mumbled.

"Well, in any case. My name is Roberto Velázquez" my dad said extending his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Velázquez-sama" Fuji said shaking his hand, after a small bow. "I'm Fuji Syusuke."

"Please, just call me Roberto… everyone does" my dad said with a smile. "Ne, Fuji-san, are you the friend who is helping my daughter with math?"

"Yes, Roberto-sama, I am" Fuji said smiling.

"Who is helping Alex with math?" my mom's voice came front the front, and as she walked into the kitchen, she found us all there. "Oh, hello. I'm Rei, Alex's mom."

"Fuji Syusuke" Fuji said again, this time bowing to my mom, who bowed back in response.

"I am glad to make your acquaintance." Rei said, and then pointing at Alex. "Good luck with that one and math"

"Hey!" I said, but was ignored.

"Yeah, and you seem like a nice guy, so I assume you can handle her" Rei continued, not paying attention to her daughter, which Fuji noted was frustrating said daughter.

"He must be like Buddha, cause no ordinary person could tutor Alex!" Roberto said smiling.

"I'm standing right here!" I yelled, and noted how both my parents just shrugged at that.

Fuji didn't say anything only smirked at me, while I fumed. "They wonder why I don't bring many friends over… this is why."

"They make fun of you" Fuji said, looking at my mom and dad. "I like them"

It was then that I slapped him across the back of his head. "What does that mean?" I yelled at him.

"Alexandra! Apologize!" my mom yelled.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"It's fine" Fuji said smiling.

"Pizza is ready!" My dad yelled.

Dinner was nice, it was mostly my parents asking Fuji about his family, school, and at one point tennis. Fuji did get some questions in, mostly about places we had lived in. By the end of the night, Fuji decided it was time for him to go home. As her parents finished up cleaning the kitchen, I walked with him to the front door.

"You have matches tomorrow?" I asked as we walked.

"Just one in the morning." He said, and then before walking out the door, he turned around and looked at me. "Inui is playing the freshmen."

"Interesting" I said, and then as he opened the door and half walked out. "I think I'll be watching that game too."

"Good night Alex" Fuji said walking out the door before I could even get a goodbye in.

I waited until Fuji was out of sight before going back into the kitchen, only to find my mom and dad making out.

"Oh, for everything that is Holy, will you just get a room?" I yelled. "Seriously, are you bloody rabbits or something…"

Her parents merely laughed, and went back to picking up.

The next morning I was out the door before my mom could even get a word in. I really wasn't in the mood to talk that morning. School was a little more filled up than usual this early in the morning, but I assumed it was due to the last day of ranking matches. A good portion of the regulars were already decided. Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Momo, and Taka had all gotten enough wins to qualify them for a regular position. One spot was also taken by rookie Echizen Ryoma, who was also unbeaten thus far. He and Inui played a match this morning, and then Inui had a game against Kaidoh. The two games that would determine the final spot. Fuji's game started early, and ended early. He really showed no mercy against his opponent. By the time we got to the other court, the Echizen-Inui game was already starting.

It was a weird game to say the least, because it seemed that Inui knew where every ball Echizen returned would land, and he was there to hit it back.

"Inui's data tennis" Fuji said to me. At the moment we were standing on our own. I noticed the freshmen kids, on the other side of the court.

"Data Tennis?" I asked confused.

"He gathers data from each of his opponents, and using calculated shots, he can virtually predict any game" Fuji said smiling. "Or so he thinks."

"Can he predict you?" I asked smirking.

"Nope. Neither Tezuka nor myself have lost an official match since freshmen year." Fuji said.

"Impressive" I said.

Eventually Echizen found a way to counter Inui's tennis. By being faster than the data itself.

"Split Steps" Fuji said looking at Echizen. "Or his own brand of them"

"His own brand?"

"Split Steps is a way to speed up your game by half a pace. You keep in motion by the small jumps, not stopping which decreases the loss of speed from stopping." Fuji explained. "But Echizen, as opposed to the regular split steps, only lands on one foot, depending on which direction he is headed."

"One Footed Split Step" I said.

Fuji nodded and then added. "By that, he gains a step and a half speed advantage"

I nodded in understanding and then finished watching Echizen as he won his match on serve, with his particular serve: The Twist Serve.

As the game finished I looked at Fuji, and found him eyes open, and looking at Echizen with a smile in his face. It was a weird smile, like the smile one gets when they see an interesting challenge. I found myself smiling as well. Fuji was quite the guy.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The First Tournament of the Season**

At the end of the day, the regulars had been selected: Kunimitsu Tezuka (captain), Oishi Syuichiroh, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Fuji Syusuke, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, and Echizen Ryoma. Inui Sadaharu would remain as a part of the regular's manager. That Friday class went as usual, and I didn't actually stay for practices as I wanted to get home, and get ready to go out that night. My parents had this Gilmore-esque thing of Friday night dinner, usually out so no one had to cook or clean.

That night we decided on a small place near our house which served classic Japanese cuisine. It was a nice night out with them. On the way home, we split up, with me going to the café I'd gone with Fuji, and my parents heading back home.

I sat down drinking my cup of coffee, relaxing. I was very thankful that I had finished drinking it, by the time I was attacked.

"Nya! Alex-chan! I didn't think I would find you here!" Eiji yelled in my ear as he hugged me.

"I didn't think anyone would be here either" I said. I noticed that Eiji, Oishi, Momo and Fuji had all sat down at the same table as me, and that Tezuka and Inui were getting something at the counter.

"We were celebrating at Taka-senpai's restaurant before the tournament next week" Momo said. "Ne, why weren't you there?"

"I was having dinner with my parents" I said.

"That's nice." Oishi said. "Are they with you now?" he said looking around.

"Nope. They went home early" I said. "I didn't feel like an early night."

"Hoi, Hoi! Neither did we, so we came here instead!" Eiji said, quite loudly. "Where should we go after this?"

"Sake Bar!" Momo said raising his fists.

"Momoshiro" Tezuka's voice came from behind him, and Momo paled.

"I was just joking" Momo said scratching the back of his neck.

"What about the arcade down the street?" Fuji said, mostly looking at me.

"Yes!" Eiji and Momo yelled at the same time. And then Momo added. "It'll be a senpai treat!"

"I'll go get Echizen now!" Momo said running out, and heading to where I assumed was the kids house.

"I'll call Kaidoh" Inui said taking out his phone.

At that moment it really didn't matter if I agreed or not, I was going. The crazy thing was that when we finally got there, the group had grown a lot. The third years were soon joined by Echizen and rejoined with Momo who had found Echizen on a store a few streets down. Kaidoh was on his way, but with Echizen came the trio of freshmen, and two other freshmen girls. One was quite loud, Tomoka, and the other I recognized as Ryusaki-sensei's granddaughter; Sakuno.

The arcade was huge, and it had every type of game you could imagine. Eiji, and Tomoka were doing great at the Dance, Dance, Revolution type game. Momo, Taka, Oishi and Inui were taking turns in one of those street fighter type games. Momo and Kaidoh were especially competitive, but at one point Fuji gave Taka a racket and well… Oishi was having a hard time controlling them. Inui was gathering data, and Tezuka was playing Echizen on a bowling type of game. The three freshmen were playing one of those virtual tennis games. Sakuno wasn't playing any game, but instead was watching the game between Echizen and Tezuka. I didn't really know what to play or do or anything, but I was soon distracted from all that when I felt a hand wrap around my own, and the pull me somewhere. The light brown hair that was Fuji led me to what was apparently the game we were playing: a driving game. The type where they had the separate cars, and that you saw it all on a huge screen in front of you.

"Is this a challenge?" I asked him smirking.

"Maybe" he said, getting into one of the cars.

I got into the one next to him, and got ready. The game reminded me a lot of the video games of street racing, and sure enough, it was that type of game. We weren't playing alone, there were about 3 or 4 other people in the same race.

The thing about the Tensai, he is good at everything apparently. It may have been an arcade game, but I actually wanted to beat him. It started out nicely enough, we were both in the middle of the pack, I was in front of him, and there was only one person in front of me. After a few seconds, we both passed that person on first place and ended up neck and neck entering a turn, which I had the advantage on. But then he did something, and turn in: I'm winning, turn out: I'm losing. I heard Momo's voice yelling something at me about not losing and a bet, so I assumed most of the guys were watching. I feel proud to say that I kept up with Fuji quite well, overtaking him in some turns, only to be overtaken in the next one. The last part of the race was a straight line, no other cars in sight. We were in all technicalities neck and neck, but then his car started going ahead of me, so I did something, and pushed the button for the fake NOS, making myself speed forward, and take the lead, only for him to do the exact same thing, winning by merely inches. Although I did lose, it was a fun game, and it didn't stop us from playing a few more times. We decided to end our little competition at a tied 5 races each, and one that Tezuka won from us.

Outside of the arcade, we split into three groups: Momo, the freshmen trio, the girls, Echizen, Taka and Inui going in one direction; Kaidoh and Oishi going in another, Tezuka, Eiji, Fuji and myself, headed in our own direction. Our group was Eiji and me chatting, Fuji smiling walking behind us, with a quiet Tezuka, who had the hint of a smile on his face. There came a moment, when Tezuka left us, a few minutes later, Eiji headed a different turn, and it was just Fuji and me.

"Is your house this way too?" I asked.

"Yes and no, but I'm walking you home before going back to my place" he said. "Saa, I should give you my address so you can find it tomorrow"

"Good point, wouldn't wanna fail math cause I didn't find my tutor's house" I said.

When we got to my house, he got a paper from his schoolbag, which I just noticed he had, and wrote down his address, and then gave it to me.

"That's my cell phone. Call me if you need me" he said smiling.

"Right" I said, and walking to my door. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight A-Lex-Chan" he said in kind of a sing song voice.

I went inside, and soon enough I was in bed and asleep. The next morning my mom woke me up a little early to have breakfast, and then I sent a text to Fuji to tell him I was on my way, he told me that he was expecting me. When I finally got to his house (yes, I took the wrong turn once), I found that it was quite similar to mine, even in size.

I rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before an extremely beautiful woman opened the door. I was wondering if she was his mom, but then I realized she was way too young to be a mom.

"Ohayo, I'm Alex Velázquez… Fuji-san and I are studying together" I said bowing lightly.

"Oh yes, Syusuke-kun told me about you" she said. "I'm his sister, Yumiko" she said bowing back, and then inviting me in.

"Thank you" I said walking in. "You have a beautiful home"

"Thank you." She said, and then yelled up the stairs. "Syusuke-kun! Company!" she looked back at me, and smiled, much like her brother, only the eyes stayed open. "Alex-chan, will you be staying until dinner?"

"Oh, I don't know" I said a little sheepishly.

"Please do! We'd love the company" Yumiko said, taking my hands.

"If it's ok with everyone" I said, trying to make sure I wouldn't be stepping in anyone's toes.

"We'll probably be studying late, so staying for dinner is the best idea" Fuji said, from the bottom of the stairs. I didn't even hear him walk the steps down.

"Fuji-san" I said, in way of hello.

"I'll leave you to now" Yumiko said smiling, and leaving to what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Saa… let's go upstairs" he said, and turned to move upstairs.

A few seconds later I followed him, and found myself in what I knew to be his room. His school bag was next to the desk, and there were two books, from our classes on the desk. His room walls were painted in a shade of dark blue in the wall opposite the window, and white on the rest. He walked in and sat on the desk, while I hovered close to the door, not really knowing where to move to.

"You can sit on the bed" he said smirking, his tone a little teasing.

"Right" I said, taking my seat, and taking out my math notes. "So, are we just reviewing today?"

"Yes and No" Fuji said, and then moved to sit next to me on the bed, but with a little space in between. "We'll review it, but I will also explain it so that you can understand it, and then will be able to handle the problems on tests better."

"Cool. Let's start then" I said.

Soon enough we were comparing notes, and looking over the first test. He did a much better job at explaining everything I didn't understand (which was a lot to be honest), than any teacher I ever had before. It was around 6 in the afternoon before we even got close to the end. We had taken a few water and snack breaks, as Yumiko popped in every few hours with food, or drinks, but by now, we knew she was making dinner, so we decided to clean up all our notes, and papers, and just rest it out until dinner was ready (she had already refused any help in the kitchen). We didn't do much other than talk aimlessly, until I asked a question that got an interesting answer.

"Are your parents going to be home for dinner too?" I asked.

"Nope, they are travelling at the moment" he said, his smile ever present.

"And Yumiko is your only sibling?"

His eyes opened and he looked up at the ceiling before answering. "No. I have a younger brother, Yuuta. But I doubt he'll be home for dinner."

"How so?"

"Saa… that is a long story and I doubt we have the time."

The conversation got deviated, and I never really knew why Fuji's younger brother wasn't home for dinner, that night or any night. Dinner was very pleasant, and I found Yumiko such an agreeable person. After dinner, I stayed for a cup of tea, and then Fuji walked me home. As we usually did, we didn't really talk on the way to my house. We said goodbye and went our own ways, but not before I looked down the street he disappeared back to.

The following week of school went by nicely. Thanks to Fuji, a lot of the math things I didn't understand before were now clear, and I could follow along the lessons better. The Tennis team had morning and afternoon practices, seeing as the next tournament started that Saturday. They would be playing Gyokurin, not the best team in the world, but as Tezuka and Inui's training method, they shouldn't underestimate anyone.

Before I knew it, Saturday was here, and I was at the tournament courts, watching the game. As I couldn't seat with the team, as was in the company of the freshmen trio, the girls, and next to us were the reporter man Inoue, and his photographer, Ms. Shiba.

The first game was entertaining to say the least. A hard fought doubles match with Echizen and Momo playing for Seigaku. It was clear from the beginning that they weren't doubles players, but they found a way to make it work. They divided the court up in half, and played two singles games vs. a doubles team. They won the game in the end, giving the impression it would be a hard fought match. Then Oishi and Eiji stepped in, and won their game in straight sets. Kaidoh, Taka and Fuji also won in straight sets, granting an absolute victory to Seigaku. After the game, most people split up, and I was left with Taka, Fuji and Inui as we went to Taka's restaurant to eat something before going home. It was when I reached my house and turned to say goodbye to Fuji, my ever present escort home, that I was surprised at something he said.

"Saa, I have something I want to ask" he said.

"What's that?"

"I feel like we know each other well enough. I feel that you can call me by my first name Alex-chan" he said, his smile, a little smaller.

"Nani?"

"Syusuke-kun" he said. "I'd like it if you called me that"

I looked at him carefully. It didn't really matter to me what I called him, I had just fallen into comfort by calling him by his last name. I nodded, and as I turned to go into my house. "Good Night Syusuke-kun" I said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A known side and a different side**

The Gyokurin game proved to be basically a practice match for the Seigaku regulars, but there was something odd, about the team they would be playing in the finals. Fudomine was a team that previously hadn't really been a contender, but had beaten the second seeded team in this tournament easily. Because they weren't a team many were familiar with, training was intensified a little, and it was specifically designed to strengthen each players weaknesses. Fuji-Syusuke and I had been studied twice this week after he was done with practice. He would usually come over my parent's restaurant; where I helped out after class the days we had tutoring, and from there we went to my house on Tuesdays, and his house on Thursday. It was already Friday, and since the tournament final was the next day, the guys only had morning practice, which I usually arrived before it ended, but not too early.

Classes this day were almost the same as usual, until we got to our last class: Classics. For one, Tezuka wasn't there, which was really weird, and second, we had an assignment that was to be done in pairs. Syusuke and I chose to work together, and surely enough, (mostly thanks to the Tensai, in all honesty), we were done with about a half an hour to spare.

"Saa… I wonder where Tezuka is" he said looking out the window.

"I don't think I'd ever think he would miss a class" I said, and looked around the room, to find the pairs working away. "Does it happen often?"

"No, it doesn't" Syusuke said, his expression turning a little more serious.

"Syusuke-kun are you worried?" I asked, noting his expression.

"Ne… it's hard to say. There isn't anything for me to be worried about, but I feel like it's not a random class missed."

"Maybe it has to do with the tournament" I suggested.

"We would have known this morning if it was about that" he said, and then he looked back out the window. "But maybe it does have something to do with tennis"

"I don't follow"

"Saa… I doesn't really matter, that it doesn't." he said smiling again. "Will you be at the tournament tomorrow?"

"Kind of have to. Eiji said something about everyone going to Taka's to celebrate afterwards" I said smiling. "He was really confident you guys would win."

"We won't lose" Syusuke said with a smirk.

"Cocky much?"

"Saa… I just know that the team won't lose" he said smiling and turning to look back out the window.

"What about you? Will you lose?"

"I don't know."

I felt that going on with the conversation was not going to continue so I started packing up my things, and noticed that after a few seconds, he started doing the same. It wasn't long after that the bell rang, and most people cleared the room. Syusuke told me he was going to talk to Oishi, and told me he would see me tomorrow morning.

That night, dinner was takeout. My dad didn't feel up to cooking, nor did he feel like going out. It was a nice night in, and unlike other days were I would have left the house for a while, I went to my room, and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning I was running a little late to the match place, but I was lucky to find that the match had taken a few minutes before it started, and by the time I was there, both Syusuke and Taka were on the court for the Doubles 1 match. I moved over and stood next to the Seigaku bench, and to a standing Inui.

"Did it start long ago?" I asked.

"No. We just won the first point" Inui said, his hands ever present taking notes.

It seemed like Seigaku could win this easily, mostly when the Taka's burning game was pushing forward. From the Fudomine team, Sakurai had a fast serve, and the other guy Ishida, was throwing strong balls back, but it seemed that Seigaku was capable of winning the game. Then Syusuke used a shot I had never seen before.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Inui who was writing down and mumbling about speed prior impact.

"Tsubame Gaeshi, the second Triple Counter" Inui told me. "Using the opponents top spin, Fuji adds even more spin to the ball, which upon bounces, forces the ball to roll on the ground as opposed to bouncing up."

"Whoa" I said.

"In concept it seems simple, but the accuracy and precision of a shot like that requires an incredible level of technique." Inui said.

"Hence, Fuji the Tensai" I said, almost giggling.

"Precisely"

The game was apparently set. It was then when Ishida did something that was completely unexpected. A strange form, and then a very strong shot, that both Syusuke and Taka just saw past by them. It was too strong, too fast.

"Hadoukyuu" Inui said. "A strong return, with an almost 5% chance of return."

"They can't return a shot like that." I said. "Is this a turning point?"

"I don't think so. I believe the form and the shot itself causes a lot of stress on the body. A captain like Kippei Tachibana would not allow any of his players to use it consistently in a game."

The game went on, and it seemed like Seigaku could pull forward, but then Ishida got ready with the Hadoukyuu stance, and from the looks of it, he wasn't aiming at an empty space.

"Syusuke!" I yelled, even though I knew he would ignore it.

The Hadoukyuu was fast approaching and then all of the sudden Taka was there. It very well looked like it couldn't be returned, but Seigaku was nothing short of impressive, and Taka was able to return the Hadoukyuu with extra force and speed.

I could hear the celebrations around us, and I could see people happy; but I was solely focused on Syusuke's face. His open eyes, filled with worry, and looking at Taka with almost a sense of apprehension, of fear. He slowly walked up to Taka, who said something, but then Syusuke took Taka's wrist in his hands, and Taka yelled out in pain. For some reason I felt tear forming in my eyes, and I quickly dabbed my eyes so they wouldn't drop.

I saw as they both walked to the bench and how it was decided that Taka should go to the hospital to get his wrist checked out. Syusuke offered to go with him, and for some unknown and confusing reason, I felt myself saying I'd go with them.

The cab ride was positively the most uncomfortable 20 minute car ride ever. I was talking to Taka mostly, if by talking you mean a few questions asked here and there; but above all, Syusuke was silent as stone, even though his smile was in place. It was like the dreaded lull. That moment in a conversation when no one knows what to say, and the only way past it is changing the topic after acknowledging the weird and creepy and dreaded lull.

Once we got to the hospital Taka was taken to the doctor to get his wrist checked out. Me and Syusuke were waiting in the lobby, and seemingly not talking, until in all honesty I had enough.

"Talk to me Syusuke-kun" I said, sitting with my body turned towards him.

"About what?" he said, turning to me, half smiling.

"About what has you in this… depressed mood" I said. "Your smile doesn't fool me"

"He took that shot for me" he said after a few seconds. "Ishida aimed in my direction because he probably knew I couldn't take it. Taka blocked it to make sure I was ok."

"You are feeling pretty bad about it…" I said, putting my hand on his arm.

He looked up at me, eyes open, weird expression on his face. "It was my own fault he felt the need to protect me"

"It wasn't your fault. Taka is just that guy, the one who feels that when his friends need protecting, he'd jump in front of a bus for them" I said, and then in a very me moment, I hugged him. "Don't feel guilty about this."

"Alex-chan… arigato" he said, hugging me back.

It was one of those moments, when everything around just fades away, and it's only you, and that other person. Then of course there the moment that follows it. When someone else, a third party observant who has no understanding of the moment, clears their throat; and all you call feel is that feeling that settles in your stomach: utter shame. I was somehow pleased that it wasn't just me, but Syusuke was beat tomato red as well. Taka was standing there, his arm in a soft bandage, looking at us, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ano… we should go back now. That way we can finish watching the match" Taka said.

"Saa… you are right Taka" Syusuke said standing up, offering a hand, so I would stand up as well.

The cab ride back, was me mothering Taka, making sure he knew what the doctor said, that he made sure he wouldn't do the whole practicing until he had proper rest. Taka, was blushing madly, saying yes, and agreeing to all the rules I set for him; while Syusuke smirked on, chuckling now and then.

The game we came back to was Kaidoh struggling against a guy from Fudomine called Akira Kamio. Syusuke and Taka went to sit on the bench, but I went back to my place standing next to Inui. Funnily, Syusuke decided to stand inside the bench area, but next to us. At one point it seemed that Kamio was taking the win from Kaidoh, but then Kaidoh's resilience, proved too strong for someone again, as he pushed back, and then a shot appeared. A curving shot that went outside the post, and then back into the court behind the opposing player, far enough that not many players could make it back to save the point. Kaidoh won his match, and Echizen started his. He was playing Ibu, someone who we didn't know that much about.

Like many Seigaku matches, it very well seemed that Echizen was going to take the match, but then there was a moment, when Echizen, about to hit the ball, suddenly froze, and the ball passed right by next to him. It happened again, until Eiji and Syusuke made a comment.

"Nya! That guy plays some weird game" Eiji said, rather loudly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Ibu is throwing top spin after slice every time" Syusuke said.

"Am I supposed to understand what that means?" I said, and he smiled his all knowingly smile.

"It's a spot. The shot combination cause a momentary paralysis in the body, and so Ibu gets the point the moment Echizen can't send a ball back" Inui said, taking notes diligently. "It's smart tennis"

Echizen seemed to be in quite the spot, forgive the pun, and could hardly do anything about it, until he did something that looked after thinking about it for a few… stupid. The ball was coming at him, and I suppose that he felt the spot, and so, he turned his entire body quickly, but in doing so, the spot made him loose grip of his racket, and he let it go, at a high speed, directed towards the net pole, where it broke, and a piece rebounded back, directly to his face, cutting his eyelid. Yeah, if someone described it to me, I wouldn't believe it either.

It was then when the first year, Sakuno, ran into the court, and offered him a handkerchief, which he refused as he also tried getting her of the court. The referee then asked for him to be treated. We assumed that Tezuka would end the match, but Echizen got a ten minute limit to win the game.

Echizen, being the little genius that he is, started playing both handed, and switching hands as he played, so Ibu's spot was pretty much useless as he couldn't do it to both arms at all.

Echizen went on playing to win the match, and Seigaku was crowned tournament champion. It was after that, that I was treated to my first team party at Kawamura's sushi place.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, but I had a little case of writers block this week... solved it by watching Privileged, and now I need to do a little extra writing cause that finale did not go down with me, and because the show was cancelled... yeah, I may need a little closure. :P This story is still continuing, I'm still working on it, and I might even get another update in by Sunday... maybe... highly probable but not a sure thing :P:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Parties, Lessons and a Cat**

The entire team, the freshmen, and Mr. Inoue and Ms. Shiba; decided to walk to Kawamura's Sushi, while Coach Ryusaki, Sakuno and Ryoma took a taxi to the hospital so Ryoma could get his eye checked out. I was walking between Syusuke and Eiji; who was hanging all over me in his own "I-love-hugging-people" way. We didn't really talk much about anything other than the match, but I did note that Syusuke, Tezuka and Kaidoh were speaking much, if not at all. When we got to the restaurant we were surprised to find that Taka's dad had closed early, and prepared for a Seigaku Victory party. I sat at a table with Eiji, Syusuke, Momo and Kaidoh, and quickly realized that if I wanted any sushi, I would have to eat faster than that, or Momo and Eiji would leave me without any food.

"Ne, Ne! Momo-chan leave some food!" Eiji yelled when Momo took a piece he was about to eat.

"Nope! This is my sushi!" Momo said, taking the edge of his plate, and barreling piece after piece. Then he tried to grab a piece that was in the place in front of Syusuke. He took a bite, and then "Argh!" 

"Momo?" I asked curiosly

"This is horrible! What is this?" Momo asked, drinking as much water as he could.

"Saa… those are sushi with wasabi Momo-chan" Syusuke said with his creepy smile in place.

"Couldn't you have warned him before he took it?" I asked.

"But it's more fun like this" Syusuke said now smirking.

"Fuji-senpai! Why can't you treat me nicely?" Momo said, still drinking water.

"Nya! Momo-chan too bad, cause he treats us all like that" Eiji said smiling.

"Not everyone" Syusuke said, somewhat mysteriously.

It was then when the door opened and we saw the Ryusaki's and Ryoma. Ryoma tried to leave, but the guys didn't let him leave at all. Soon enough the commotion died down, and they just relaxed. After a while Tezuka, Oishi and Coach Ryusaki took their leave, but the rest of us stayed. Momo was sitting with the freshmen, seemingly giving them advice about tennis, while Kaidoh made a snarky comment here and there. Eiji and Taka where sitting at the counter with Inui, and Taka's dad, retelling the game for him, and the reporters had already taken their leave.

"Did you enjoy the game?" Syusuke asked me, when I was momentarily distracted.

"Huh.. what was that?"

"I wanted to know if you enjoyed the game" he repeated smiling.

"I did actually… would have hoped to see less injuries, but it was a nice game" I said, looking to Taka and Ryoma.

"True… less injuries would have been better" Syusuke said looking down to the floor.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault what happened to Taka" I said quickly putting my hand on his arm. "If anything, you are the reason he didn't strain his wrist any more, by stopping him from playing"

"It was the right thing to do" he responded, his eyes open. "But he still defended me"

"Syusuke, you can't change that. The same way for you it was the right decision to stop to the game, for Taka it was the right decision to return that shot"

"Saa, I guess you are right" he said, his smile returning.

"You guess?"

"Alright, alright… you are right" he amended.

After the celebrations I made my way back home with Syusuke and Eiji. It was early when I got home, so went on to unpack the last few boxes I had left in my room, which I remember my mom complained about this past week. That night I went to sleep a little early. That Sunday was one of those lazy days where one spends laying down and watching movies or stuff on TV. Monday at school the routine was still seemingly in place, there was though one odd moment when after school I took a walk by the tennis courts, and noted that practice was a little strong as the week before, in fact it also finished a little early. I hung out with the guys for a while that afternoon, and then home to do homework. The next day though, Syusuke went home with me as I had a tutoring day with him. We worked away our math homework that day, and he helped me understand both the class of the past two days, and he explained a little what would be next.

That was pretty much the week for me. School, hanging out with the guys, tutoring with Syusuke, helping out with the restaurant every now and then, and just relaxing. It wasn't until Wednesday of the following week that something weird happened. At the afternoon practice, I noticed that most the players, and mostly the regulars were acting a little strange. It wasn't until I noticed that Tezuka, Oishi and Ryoma were missing that I realized why everyone was acting so weird. I decided that even though today Syusuke and I didn't have a math day, I would ask him about it, since I knew none of the regulars were known for missing practices.

After classes I walked over with Syusuke to the tennis courts and the clubhouse, and I also asked if he and maybe Eiji and Taka would want to go to the café today. He said he'd ask the others in the clubhouse.

Practice seemed a little shorter than usual mostly because no player was running laps as usually you'd see from Tezuka's punishments. Also, as the prefectural tournament wouldn't start until two weeks later, the pace was set slower. The guys also seemed focused on something else, and so even the second and first years were picking up the off vibe.

After practice was finally done, I noticed that Syusuke was the only one to join me at the water fountains.

"No one else coming?" I asked.

"Eiji said something about finding Oishi, Taka has to work, and Inui seems to have collected some data. Kaidoh hissed, so I assume that one is a no" Syusuke said smiling. "Momo said he was already treating the freshmen, so he didn't feel like treating us to food too"

"I see" I said, and then nodded towards the school entrance. "Let's Go. I feel like getting a slice of pie"

"I feel more like a smoothie, that I do"

I shrugged and we started on our way to the café, we didn't really feel like talking much on the way, but I'm pretty sure we were both thinking about the same thing, where the three missing regulars could have been today.

The café was slightly crowded but we managed to get a booth, at first we just ordered our snacks and silently ate, it wasn't until after I'd finished that he said anything.

"You noticed it too, didn't you?" he said, his face serious.

"Tezuka, Oishi, and Ryoma" I said. "Yes, I noticed they weren't there."

"Practice was weird because of it. If it had only been one of them, it wouldn't have mattered much, two would have been weird, but three is just something to think about"

"It hasn't happened before?"

"Not without knowing why. Today we just didn't know where they were."

"What about coach Ryusaki? Wouldn't she know?"

"She knew, she just wouldn't say anything"

"You have an idea where they are don't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because… I'm not really sure, but I think that you do know something, or have a good guess"

"It's something Tezuka said during Ryoma's last match, something about Ryoma's playing style"

"What was it?"

"That Ryoma's style was an exact copy of his father's style" Syusuke said, getting serious immediately.

"So now you will explain to me how that has anything to do with why they are missing today"

"Tezuka is the team captain, someone who even when considering this year's tournaments importantly, he also considers the future of the Seigaku tennis club"

"Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma?"

"That and the other second year and freshmen. They are what will make the team after we graduate. But it isn't only that, he also see's that Ryoma will be an exceptional player one day"

"One day? I thought he was already good"

"He is, but he could be a lot better, especially if he could play his own tennis"

"Ok, now you are just confusing me on purpose"

"Ryoma plays a carbon match copy of his father's tennis, not something of his own; knowing Tezuka, he would take it upon himself to show him that he won't be able to beat this country's best players unless he figures out his own tennis, his own style."

"And he would do that by…?"

"Playing a match"

"Off course, that one was kind of obvious"

"But that's not what bothers me. Tezuka's injury is what I'm considering"

"I feel like I need a summary of the club status to keep up" I said shaking my head. "Tezuka's injury?"

"He got an elbow injury a few years back, but it hasn't bothered him, unless it was a very strong or difficult game"

"Which playing against Ryoma is bound to happen"

"Exactly"

"This is interesting"

"Saa, this is just a guess, I don't actually know what is going on" he said, his smile back in place.

I narrowed my eyes at that for a moment, knowing full well that Syusuke probably knew that his idea was as close as it could be to the actual truth.

"You know A-lex-chan, I've never heard you talk about any interests you have sports wise" he said, changing the subject not too subtly.

"Yeah I did actually… football remember" I said with a smirk.

"Saa, you are right, sorry I forgot"

"Its fine, I can tell you are distracted." I said with a smug smile, while he hid behind his usual smile.

He, as usual, walked me home, and as usual I waited to go in the house until he disappeared down the street. I would have thought things would change back to normal after the day before, but I was again surprised when I didn't see Tezuka at all in school, and I heard Ryoma was missing as well.

I was waiting outside the clubhouse before practice started, and in a moments glance, caught eyes with Syusuke, and we both understood the truth, that maybe that game did actually happen. That day at our math session we didn't really discuss the thing about Tezuka, I knew Syusuke didn't want to talk about it from the moment I met him after practice.

The following day, things seemingly went back to normal, as all the regulars were at practice, but I noticed something was different about it. Ryoma himself was playing differently, as if the reason was something else, something more important than just playing tennis.

"He has someone else to beat now" Syusuke said from in front of me, the fence the only thing between us.

"What do you mean?"

"Before, Ryoma was only focused in beating his dad, but now, he has found someone else to beat, some new obstacle in his path."

I looked back at Ryoma, and noted that he indeed was more focused on the practice match against Momo than he would have been any other time.

"Why is that?"

"That kid has something special. Every time he finds an obstacle, he evolves, and adapts and plays better than before."

"So by giving him a new obstacle, Tezuka has pushed Ryoma to a new level"

"Not only that, but he has shown him that he cannot play tennis with the only goal to beat one person"

"Fuji 20 laps" Tezuka's voice boomed from across the court from where we were standing.

"Sorry" I said, taking a few steps back.

"Saa… its fine" he said, starting to move to make his laps. "Will you wait until practice is over. I feel like a smoothie again."

"Fine by me, but you are buying today" I said smirking, and went to sit under a tree in the shade.

That afternoon was a lot more calm than the one before, and so were the next few days. It wasn't until the Thursday before the prefectural tournament that I noticed something weird. I was in math, and while laboriously taking my notes next to the window-viewing-tensai; there was a moment when I looked at him to see if he really wasn't paying attention when I noticed something beyond him. There was a cat, sitting there, in a branch in front of a window, staring at Syusuke, like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Syu…"

"Alex-san, can you tell me the answer to this math problem?" the teachers voice boomed from the blackboard.

"Ano.. what?" I said turning to look at the board. "The problem…?"

"Alex-san, the answer to the problem" the teacher repeated.

"x is equal to four tenths" Syusuke whispered from my side.

I relayed the answer to the teacher who said it was right, and then took my seat. I looked back to the window and saw that the cat was gone. I frowned at that, and then continued paying attention to the rest of class. At the end of the day I was still trying to convince Syusuke about the cat on the window.

"But it was there! I saw it!" I said to him.

"Saa, but I didn't see a cat there" Syusuke said. "I think that you are just embarrassed that you didn't know the answer to the problem"

"I did! But the cat on the window distracted me!" I said in exasperation.

"What cat on the window?" he asked, his smile still in place.

I rolled my eyes at that and kept walking, not noting the way Syusuke's hand had been close to taking my own.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Prefecturals and Family**

Before we knew it the prefectural tournament was on the schedule for the tennis team, and miraculously my math grade was actually good. But, for the first time in a while, I found that I wasn't always hanging out with the team. I'd met a girl from another class, and we started hanging out; her name was Kamogawa Kaho. The thing about making a friend who is a girl is mostly the fact that I could finally have some conversations, that in all honesty, no guy would ever understand, no matter how hard they tried.

I waited for her that morning in front of the park where the prefectural games would be held. The other fun part about having a girl friend, is that you could tease her about liking a guy. Guys don't really handle teasing that well. Kaho in particular had a crush on Oishi. We got to the game with only a few seconds to spare, and although we saw Seigaku win all their matches, for some reason it seemed that they struggled a little with it. Akiyama just didn't seem strong enough to me, but for some reason, I saw most if not all of the Seigaku players frown at several points in the games. After the game was over, and the team had a small post game meeting, I heard why it just seemed that Akiyama had a chance.

"So they were really pressing?" Tezuka asked his players, as he hadn't player the match.

"Yes. It really wasn't strong, but they did know some of our weak spots, and they pushed around when we gave them the chance." Fuji answered, a little more seriously than what you'd actually expect from him.

"Not only that, but a St. Rudolph player was doing a little intel recollection." Inui commented a little dryly.

"That's nothing new. Most teams are checking out the competition" Oishi commented.

"We can only play our best" Tezuka said, and after a short pause. "Rest up well today, we have another match tomorrow"

"Yes Sir!" Eiji yelled.

"Sure thing Tezuka-buchou" Momo said smirking.

The rest of the guys just nodded. Tezuka started walking away with Coach Ryusaki and Inui at his side, while the rest of us, just sort of stood there, quietly, until of course Eiji noticed me.

"Alex-chan!" he said, and came over to hug me, but I sort of yelped and moved away. "Nya! Why are you running away?"

"Eiji, you guys are all sweaty and gross" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"I'm offended by that" Momo said, but he was still smiling.

"Ne, if we are so gross and sweaty, then why are you hiding behind Fujiko?" Eiji asked.

That was when I noticed the person I had taken cover behind. Syusuke was smiling sideways at me, as if he was waiting for my answer too. It was a little difficult really, cause I honestly did not know why I used Syusuke as my personal shield.

"Because at least he isn't smelly!" I said, smirking at Eiji.

"Hey!" the rest of the guys, except Taka said at the same time.

"Nya! You are mean Alex-chan!" Eiji said with a smile, and then looked at Kaho. "Ne, Kamogawa-chan, would you mind a hug?"

"Kikumaru-kun, do not hug me, until you've either showered or changed" Kaho said with a smile, but Eiji raised his hands in as if in surrendering defeat.

"Fine, fine." Eiji said, and then with his smile. "We should go to celebrate! How about hamburgers?"

"Yes! Eiji-senpai is treating his kouhais!" Momo yelled, and Ryoma snickered.

"Wait! No! You guys eat too much!" Eiji said complaining, but it fell on deaf ears.

I was smiling at the interaction, not noticing that I for one hadn't let go of Syusuke, and was still partially using him as a human shield. He did notice, and would have never missed an opportunity to see me blush scarlet.

"Saa, A-Lex-Chan… Are you ever letting me go?" Syusuke said, with his small teasing smile in place.

"What?" I asked, still not getting it, and then looked to my hands, to see them griping him by the shoulder. "Oh" I said, feeling the heat rise up in my face.

I noticed how Syusuke was just smiling, and Oishi and Taka seemed to be smiling as well, but Kaho was watching us with a smirk on her face, as if she was noticing something there.

It took a while, but we did manage to get something to eat, just not all together. Tezuka and Inui had left with Coach Ryusaki, and Kaidoh said he already had dinner plans (which was teased mercilessly by Momo and Eiji), and the freshmen trio, Sakuno and Tomoka had decided not to go with us (which I found weird since Ryoma was going, and they usually followed him wherever he went). In the end it was Oishi, Eiji, Taka, Momo, Ryoma, Kaho and me.

There wasn't anything particular about the night that was any different from our usual celebrations, other than Kaho joining us. Yet, some things did change. Instead of walking home as I usually would, most of the times in silent company with Syusuke, I shared a cab with Kaho, who said she wanted to talk to me.

"Dinner was nice" she said to me, after a few seconds in the cab.

"Yeah, the guys are great" I said smiling.

"You seem very close to some of them" she commented.

"We share some classes, and they were the first group of friends I made here." I said, not noticing were this was going.

"You seem exceptionally close to Fuji" she said, her tone totally different.

"He is a good friend, the first one I met here" I said, looking directly at her now. "What did you mean by it?"

"You guys are really close. I just hadn't noticed until recently" she said.

"He is a great guy, and a great friend" I said looking out the window again.

"I see" she said, and then after a few minutes. "A good friend"

I didn't say anything to that, noting immediately what she was thinking. Yes, Syusuke and I have grown close, but that is only because we have gotten to know each other well, and have become really good friends; nothing more and nothing less. Whatever Kaho thought she saw was something she probably misread. I mean, I treat Syusuke the same way I treat all the other guys.

_Not really… you don't call any of them by their first name alone _– a voice inside my head nagged.

"I call Ryoma by his first name" I thought to myself.

_Doesn't count… he is a freshmen, your kouhai. _

"What about Eiji" I thought again.

_He asked you to call him that._

"Well, so did Syusuke for that matter" I thought, a little triumphantly, and that voice stayed quiet. For now I assume.

The prefectural tournament was a shorter tournament in length, seeing as they played two games on one weekend, and then the final the week after that. The second game that weekend for Seigaku was against St. Rudolph. Kaho was supposed to come with me, but she told me that she needed to practice a piece on the piano she was having trouble with, so she wasn't coming.

I thought this game was just another game, that is, until while standing with the players, I saw the St. Rudolph guys walk by, and one of them gave Syusuke a death glare as he passed. It seemed that Syusuke was going to deal with it the same way he deals with anything, a smile. But the moment the other team was out of sight, his eyes were open, and his expression was serious. They were talking about the other team, but Syusuke was just looking at the guy who gave him the death glare. I was about to ask him about it, but then someone beat me to the punch.

"… Ryoma will be playing Singles 3 against Fuji Yuuta" Inui said, and I turned to notice that everyone was looking at Syusuke. "Fuji will play Singles 2 against Mizuki"

"Fuji-senpai, that is your little brother right?" Momo asked, looking at Yuuta who had his back turned to us now.

"Hai" Syusuke answered. His smile was back in place.

"Ne… He is the one that I heard about earlier this morning. His nickname is "The Lefty Killer" Eiji said, and with that everyone turned to look at Ryoma.

Ryoma noting this tried to take a sip of his beloved Ponta, but it was empty, his one commentary about all this. "Empty" he said, stood up, and made his way towards the soda machines.

Everyone went to do their own thing except Syusuke. He stood there, looking over at his brother, like he was waiting for something. I chose not to say anything then, but you have no idea how much it took not to walk over and ask him about it.

The first match was Kaidoh and Momo in doubles, which they won, when Momo hit the one of the opposing players on the cheek and they had to default. The second match was a staggering surprise. Eiji and Oishi lost. It was the first time I'd seen Eiji entirely out of energy, and the first time I'd seen Oishi take control of a match, but it was also the first time I'd seen the Golden Pair lose.

The Singles 3 match started out strong. Ryoma pushed forward and Yuuta Fuji pushed back. Around the court people were talking about it being "Fuji's Little Brother." Syusuke was standing next to me, and for the first time in a while, he spoke.

"He hates being called that" he said, a sad smile on his face. "One of the reasons he doesn't really speak to me anymore."

"You don't speak?" I asked, carefully wording what I said. Syusuke didn't need to get too upset.

"Not really. I feel as if he hates me. As if being my brother has taken away anything he could have ever been on his own."

"He is your brother, he can't hate you"

"When we were growing up, I'd always protected him, but as I started winning in tennis, so did he, and before I knew it, he resented when people referred to him as my little brother"

I didn't say anything but he continued.

"Being referred to as an extension to someone else… that's something I don't I could handle either." He said. "Yuuta was a good player, but when he started at Seigaku to him it was as if I had cast a shadow, and it was always about me. I never wanted that for him."

"So he transferred to St. Rudolph"

"To be away from me"

"Syusuke stop" I said and he turned to look at me.

"What?"

"It's not your fault. You can't stop being good at something, just the same way you can't stop people from seeing this like they do"

"I should have protected him"

"From what? The fact that you two are related?" I asked incredulously. "No one can change the way things are. Yuuta shouldn't resent you… he should be trying to beat you"

"This is your pep talk?" Syusuke said, with a sincere smile. "You need to…"

We were distracted from the conversation, because right then, Yuuta did a shot, that wasn't like anything I had seen before.

"Rising Shot" Syusuke said, his face serious again.

"Yuuta's Twist Spin Shot" Mizuki, the team's Player/Manager said from his seat inside the court.

As the game continued so did Syusuke's eyes harden. He seemed to be upset about something, something I didn't see or even understand, all I knew was, that it pertained his brother. Moments after the Super Rising Shot had been used again, Ryoma said something that to me seemed out of place.

"You shouldn't be using that shot so much" his voice carried all the way to where we were standing.

I noted two things. One, Mizuki stiffened at those words. Two, Coach Ryusaki looked back for a brief second at Syusuke, to find him watching Yuuta intently.

I tried asking Syusuke what was wrong, but he didn't seem to hear me, or he could hear me, it was more like he couldn't acknowledge anything beyond this game.

Ryoma's new move Drive B is able to counter Yuuta's shots, and Yuuta seemingly grows during this game when he fights on against Ryoma using his tennis style. Ryoma wins the match, and as he is greeted by his teammates, I noticed Coach Ryusaki walking over to Yuuta who was being consoled by his friends.

"Fuji Yuuta. How is your arm?" she asked him a little sternly.

"It's fine ma'am" he responded very politely.

"You shouldn't be using that shot, or you might injure your arm." She continued with more precautions.

As Coach Ryusaki lectured Yuuta, I looked at Syusuke who was looking at the scene with a small smile in place, eyes open, and sincere emotion in them. Then he looked at Mizuki, and for the first time I was afraid of the expression that I saw. Anger.

I watched as Syusuke prepped himself for his match, and how Mizuki taunted him again and again, but Syusuke's hardened expression never changed, It was his usual smile, but the tenseness behind it screamed anger. The game turned an ugly shade as Syusuke was soon 5 to love, and receiving Mizuki's service game. But as they changed courts, and passed next to one another, I distinctly heard Syusuke ask.

"Did you teach my brother that shot knowing the consequences it could have on his arm?"

"Yes" was Mizuki's simplified answer (the man talks too much).

Now I understood the anger, the rage. The only thing I wondered was how badly would Syusuke beat him now.

I shouldn't have been surprised when Mizuki didn't even get another point in the entire match. In fact, after that small conversation between players, Syusuke beat him, destroying any prediction or data Mizuki could have ever collected about him. Inui made the most worthwhile comment about Syusuke's playing.

"There are only two players I haven't been able to get any accurate data on." He said as the game neared its end. "Tezuka, and Fuji"

Seigaku won this match and was headed to the Semifinals, against Ginka. I would have agreed to go with the rest of the team to celebrate, but watching Syusuke as he talked to his brother for a few seconds, and truly smiled… I thought that being with the guys was not something he needed. After Yuuta left with his teammates, I walked over to where Syusuke was standing.

"Ano… the team is going to the karaoke place." I said looking sideways at him. "I was thinking more of going to the café. Do you want to go with me?"

He turned his face to look at me. The same real smile still there in place. "I would love going to the café with you, that I would."


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Of Rain and feelings**

The next few days were as regular as they could get with this team. It all seemed so natural for me now. School, math with Syusuke, tennis, the pizzeria, going to the café, going to Taka's, randomly meeting most of the tennis team around school, getting answers from Tezuka in ten words or less. It wasn't until one day when me and Kaho decided to stay over for the tennis practice that something unusual was happening. First, it seemed like the regulars were being paired off against each other, and it also seemed like they would all be playing at the same time. The first game would be Syusuke and Ryoma, Oishi and Eiji after a few minutes would start on another court, then Taka and Kaidoh, and Momo and Tezuka. I was inexplicably surprised at this, mostly considering that they would be playing during the weekend, and it was merely Thursday. I walked over to where Oishi, Syusuke and Inui were standing; Kaho following closely and keeping an eye on Oishi.

"Special Inui training?" I asked as I got near them.

"Nope, this it seems is Coach Ryusaki and Tezuka's idea." Oishi said looking at the pair in question.

"It'll be fun" Syusuke said.

"You are just saying that cause you've been wanting to play against Ryoma for a while" I said a little teasingly.

"You knew?" he asked, his eyes seemed… off… at least from the rest of his expression.

"You get that look in your face when you see his matches lately" I said a little offhandedly, not noting his expression at all.

"Good data" Inui said scribbling down something.

Just then Syusuke was called by Coach Ryusaki, and the match soon begun.

He did look back once or twice at me, as he readied himself for the match. As everyone gathered around the court, the match slowly picked the pace up. It seemed like they would be evenly matched, but after a while Syusuke was forced to do a lob, which Ryoma set himself up to smash.

"That's not going to work" Momo said with a smirk.

I stopped paying attention to the conversation and saw how Ryoma smashed the ball, and then Syusuke did a turning motion, and hit the ball back, behind Echizen, and too far for him to try an return.

"Higuma Otoshi" Inui said, scribbling madly in his notebook. "The second triple counter."

Ryoma looked half surprised but also half amused or excited it would seem. Soon enough, it was about forcing Syusuke to lob, and then trying to brake Higuma Otoshi. The match went on, until the other guys had to leave to their respective matches. I stayed between the courts where Eiji and Oishi were playing, and I kept watch on Syusuke's match.

It didn't take that long before the skies darkened and rain started to pour down. Tezuka had already beaten Momo, and the other matches stopped after the rain got bad, but Syusuke and Ryoma kept going. It didn't matter to them that they could get injured, or sick for that matter. Then Ryoma did the impossible, somehow Syusuke's Higuma Otoshi landed out, and Ryoma go the point. It was then when I noticed what he did, the ball had hit the net, and with the deflection, Syusuke couldn't hit it to perfection and the ball was out. The look on their faces as they continued the match was pure enjoyment. But it was a game cut short when Coach Ryusaki came out and yelled at them for their stupisdity of playing in the rain. I had taken partial cover under a tree so I wasn't soaked to the bone. Syusuke's look as he came out of the court held me in place, and made me wait out until he got ready to leave.

I saw as most of the guys left soon after, and noted how Kaho was sharing an umbrella with Oishi while Eiji bounced around them. Momo and Ryoma left together, and Kaidoh went one way, while Inui and Taka set off in others. Only Tezuka and Syusuke were missing, and sure enough, Tezuka left the clubhouse a few minutes later. I walked over thinking Syusuke would be right behind him, but when I noticed he wasn't and Tezuka noted me, he also waved me over.

"You can go in, he is ready, but he might be a while" Tezuka said, and opened an umbrella.

"I don't want to disturb him" I said and looked at the clubhouse.

"You won't" he said and nodded in goodbye.

I took notice on how he said that. It was almost as if he added that intentional emphasis on the word you. I chose not to think about it much, and just head into the clubhouse, as the rain got a little harsher. The first thing I noticed was Syusuke sitting on the bench by the door, and looking out the window. He was wearing his school uniform pants, and his shirt, but the shirt was halfway opened, and the jacket lay on the ground next to him. I walked over as he basically didn't notice me and picked up the jacket from the ground and put it in his lap, while I sat across from him. He finally looked over and stared for a few minutes before looking back out the window.

"You were winning" I said.

"But he was getting better"

"You want to finish the game"

"Yes"

"Are you disappointed you didn't"

"Yes, but not because of the game"

"Why then?"

"Because of what it made me feel"

"Excited"

"Saa… somewhat, it was like playing an opponent whom the more you tried, he would still improve, and so you had to play to your highest skill to beat him"

"It doesn't happen in every game?"

"I don't know. I've never felt the need to play to my fullest… until now"

"That's what you told Tezuka just now?"

"More like he told me. I asked him if he felt like this when he played Ryoma… He said I have never played to the best of my abilities, because I have never felt it as a challenge for me to play as such."

"But you've been wanting to play Ryoma for a while, was it because you knew he would be a challenge?"

"I don't know… maybe… I was amazed at his natural skill, and at his progress"

"Because he might be better than you?" I asked a little incredulously.

He chuckled at that, and looked back outside. "Who knows, maybe or maybe not" he said and then looked back at me. "Why aren't you on your way home?"

"It's raining"

"It's called an umbrella"

"I was worried"

"About me?"

"No… Yes… Sort of"

"Vague"

"I felt like you needed to talk"

He nodded but didn't say anything at that. We stayed quiet for a little while, before he asked about the pizzeria, and then we veered topic randomly until the rain softened enough that we wouldn't get completely soaked. As usual he walked me home, and as usual I watched him disappear down the street, but something different happened. When he reached the next streetlamp on his way, he stopped, and looked up to the sky for a moment before he continued walking.

The wait until the Yamabuki game was filled with several incidents that made people wary about the time. First it was one that I witnessed with Kaho. We'd been walking around the tennis courts when we saw this guy walking away, and he just looked weird. We went the way he left only to find Ryoma, his face bloodied and filled with scratches, Kachiro with what looked to be a soon black eye, and Arai beaten up as well. We helped them to the nurses office, and noticed that none of them wished to say what had actually happened. The next incident I only heard about, and it happened that same day. Something about that particular guy, a girl, and a glass of soda dumped on Taka's head, and a challenge by Ryoma.

The game against Yamabuki was interesting to say the least. Won and lost in doubles, and Momo won in Singles 3 with an amazing effort. Then Ryoma played that creepy Akutsu guy. Let's just say, his tennis style was odd. Seigaku won, and we celebrated winning the entire tournament at Kawamura's knowing that soon again there would be another intraschool tournament to look forward to.

After all the celebrating, Syusuke decided to walk me home as usual. I didn't even bother telling him he didn't have to anymore. Besides, I always found his company quite pleasing. Though something did happen this time, something I really did not expect. We were on the sidewalk, a few minutes after leaving Kawamura's; I stumbled on something and fell forward, my hand hit the pavement so I wouldn't fall face first, but I didn't finish falling, as Syusuke took me by the waist and held me from completely falling. He lifted me up too quickly, and we ended up standing close together, looking at each other. It took about a minute of staring at each other, before he looked down, and noticed something. I didn't look away from his face, and I slowly felt the hand that I had used to brace my fall, being lifted, and I could see his eyes widening just a tiny bit. His deep blue eyes, that could very well have pierced me still, unable to look away, or even realize what was going on. And then he spoke.

"You're bleeding" he said, and I looked to my now bloodied hand.

He walked all the way home with me, but he didn't leave me at the door. He went in, and hanging out at my house as often as he did, he went for the first aid kit, on his own, leaving me sitting on the kitchen counter.

He slowly cleaned my hand, taking extreme care not to cause me any pain, and soon, he was putting the disinfectant, and wrapping a bandage around it. I would have cared about the slight stinging, if my hand didn't feel like burning whenever I felt his fingers on it. At one point he was finally done, and I had to keep from pouting at the loss of contact.

"It should be ok soon. Just keep it clean" he said, taking his tennis jacket, which I didn't notice he'd taken off. "I'm heading out now"

"Thank you" I managed as I walked him to the door.

"It's fine" he said. "See you on Monday"

I noticed his eyes stayed open, right until he left, and even after he did, as if something was keeping him from being his utterly happy self. I walked back to my room, and realized something very important. At some point during our friendship, I'd come to grow attracted to Syusuke… I had a crush.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Of Disappointment and a Sense of Fate**

Alex had come to realize that almost every time a tournament was finished, Seigaku would have a new ranking tournament to make sure the Regulars were the best players. Perhaps the past year, it wouldn't have mattered much, seeing that the regulars seemed a set 8, but now there were 9 players who could challenge for a spot.

Of four groups, the players were placed based on previous ranking to achieve some sense of fairness; but because of that one group would have three strong challengers for a starting spot on the team; meaning, like Inui, you could very well lose your spot. Which, when the groups were made again, we found out he very well could again. Tezuka, Momo and Inui were all in the same group.

Classes were the least important of things, when these tournaments were held, unless you were Syusuke, and they didn't matter ever.

Syusuke.

Alex was having a difficult time dealing with the fact, that now, Syusuke was a guy. He was a guy she particularly liked. Alex found that her relationship with Syusuke had now been imbued with something other than their relaxed camaraderie, or easy feeling comfort. Whatever feeling that allowed Alex to deal with Syusuke very much the same way she dealt with Kaho was gone, and its place, it was confusion every time, all the time. Words took on different meanings, what he did or said, or even what he didn't notice became subject to Alex's new found scrutiny of what was it that Syusuke now evoked in her. Alex understood attraction, she knew what it was like to have a crush on someone, but usually, she would find something to anchor her crush on, whether it be looks, personality, interests, something that she would particularly find alluring to her. With Syusuke it was all that, and something else; something that couldn't be explained.

What was it about the tensai that kept her focused on him, and him alone?

Alex would have been mortified had anyone else noticed her more focused regard of Syusuke, most of all, if he noticed it himself; thank god he never did, at least at that time, he didn't. For now, it was her secret, and something she wasn't willing to talk about just yet. The only person who noticed something was amiss, weirdly enough it wasn't Kaho, but Tezuka.

Like many a times, Syusuke, Tezuka and Alex were at their table, their erstwhile table partner not there; and Tezuka noted how Alex, would look up to an oblivious Syusuke a lot more often than usual. Tezuka was smart enough not to say anything at that time, but he didn't feel like it was something he could keep to himself. As improbable as it could have been, he was interested.

After class, he walked behind Alex and Syusuke as they headed to the next class, but once they neared an empty hallway, he asked Alex if he could ask her something in private. Syusuke teased, and moved on, not consciously curious of what Tezuka might say to Alex.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, once he knew, they were out of earshot from anyone else.

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

"I-I… I think I asked that wrong… I meant to ask if everything is alright between you and Fuji?"

Alex's eyes widened a little, but not enough for Tezuka to notice. "Everything is fine"

"You kept glancing at him… a lot… enough for me to think something was… amiss"

"I-I… I just…"

"You like him" Tezuka discerned from the now uncomfortable person.

"No!" and when Tezuka raised his eyebrow. "Yes"

"Interesting"

"What?"

"I was expecting one of you to like the other, but I thought it would be the other way"

"Really?"

"You and Syusuke are awfully close for having just met. I don't think I have ever seen him this close to anyone, outside family members that is."

"What does that mean then?"

"I don't know. If I didn't know him better I'd say he likes you too."

"But not the way I like him" Alex said a little dejected. "I'm his friend."

"I didn't say that" Tezuka said with a little frown. "I know him well, but I still don't even scratch the surface with him."

"Yeah… me neither"

"I'd say you know him better than I do" Tezuka said, and at Alex's surprised expression he added. "What you know of him, he told you himself. What I know is from knowing him for a long time, and from at times prying it out of him."

"Tezuka I am shocked! You pry!" Alex said.

"I do not! It was in concern!" Tezuka complained.

They laughed a little about it, but they knew the conversation they just had wasn't really one for laughs. Alex understood something very important about Syusuke. Something that as a friend, she was privy to know, and privy to see. To her it was about school gossip or rumors. Syusuke didn't date. She knew that whether she had a crush on him or not it didn't really matter, since it would never be anything more than that. Ales didn't notice that she'd grown quiet, nor that Tezuka seemed to still be looking at her. When she did, she blushed.

"I'm not trying to intrude, but you know what road you are choosing to walk."

"I know, and I guess it doesn't matter."

"I wish I could change it. For the both of you"

"Change it?"

"You like him, and he likes you. But no matter how much he might like you, he'd never do anything about it."

Alex didn't know what to say to that.

Tezuka continued. "For Syusuke, matters of the heart are something he would probably rather not have to deal with"

"Do you…?"

"I know why." Tezuka said, stopping for as second as if trying to phrase things. "He paid witness to what a broken heart can do to a person"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine Tezuka. It's just attraction." Alex said with a small, but not real smile. "It'll disappear in time."

Even when she said it, she knew she didn't believe, and she knew neither did him. But it wouldn't do any good to continue talking about a moot point. Soon enough, they went their own ways, and Alex found herself for once not thinking of her elusive tensai.

School passed by in a blur, and soon enough, she was with Kaho, watching the intra ranking matches. It was the last day of games, and today the regular 8 would be determined. Who would have guessed the surprise that would come their way.

First Tezuka beat Momo, which if we are honest was pretty much expected. But the surprise came in the Momo-Inui game, where Momo lost his game, in a way that was incredibly weird. Inui had taken Momo's game and discovered the exact way to beat it. It was quite a game, but the silence after it was something that most people where uncomfortable. Momo had lost his place in the regulars, just when the Kantou tournament was around the corner. It was something particularly difficult to shallow.

The second surprise was about an hour later, when Inui and Tezuka were playing. The fact that Inui was playing up to Tezuka's level and managed to find a way to stop his drop shot, made Inui quite a fearsome opponent.

I was standing next to Kaho and Oishi, while on my other side Syusuke, and Eiji were discussing Inui with Coach Ryusaki, Ms. Shiba, and Mr. Inoue.

"… so in the end, while he was designing our training, he was also collecting data on us." Syusuke finished the comment.

"And also training his body to the most rigorous regimen, to attain peak form" said Kaidoh from behind us, as evidence by his hiss.

"I still wouldn't count Tezuka out." Coach Ryusaki said with a smirk.

The game progressed until Tezuka did something that was… let's just leave it at unbelievable. Tezuka unleashed two things that were simply, beyond words. First was the Tezuka zone. His shops went in every direction he wanted, but Inui only returned balls to where Tezuka was standing… not moving. In fact, the only foot that move, was the one he used to angle his position, the other one was a pivot that stayed in the same place. Then was the "Zero-Shiki Drop Shot." It wasn't just a drop shot, this one, on impact, didn't bounce, and rolled back towards the net. The fact that everyone watching, and Inui playing were to say astounded was the understatement of the day.

Alex looked sideways and was confronted by an assault of feelings. One, Alex was still completely amazed and boggled by Tezuka's tennis. Two, Syusuke seemed to be responding quite the same way (everyone was, but she didn't really note that anymore). Three, Syusuke's eyes were open, and those blue orbs, for a very second connected with hers, and Alex flushed, and had to turn away. He was reducing her to a schoolgirl with a crush, with a single look, which had nothing to do with her.

The game stopped being my focal point by now. There were other thoughts making themselves known, and quite emphatically at that. Syusuke was her friend. He was hot, and smart, and talented, and hot, and kind, and understanding, and hot, and a whole lot more of other adjectives she could think of, but he was still her friend. By the word of someone she trusted she had already confirmed another thing: A friend is the only thing he would ever be, and unless Alex wanted to destroy what made their friendship so great, her crush had to disappear or be altogether unnoticeable.

Tezuka won, maintaining his level of awesomeness in the team, and reminding everyone just why he was the Seigaku buchou. At first it would have seemed that the team would celebrate the regulars, but when Echizen left without a word, the freshmen trio somberly cleaned up one of the courts, Kaidoh disappeared before anyone could say anything, and even Eiji was a little subdued; well, celebrations were not in order; more so, because Momo, for once, was not smiling, making jokes, or even fighting with Kaidoh. He was sad, and it translated to anyone that knew him.

Syusuke and Alex had a tutoring session that day, which he suggested they should work over at the café or Alex's parent's restaurant. Alex chose the restaurant, because she knew they'd at least get free pizza later on. Perks of being the owners' daughter.

Math had begun to make sense to her lately; which basically pointed out how confused Alex was about everything else, that math out of everything actually made sense now. Alex's almost complete silence didn't go unnoticed, and Syusuke being the awesome guy as aforementioned, asked.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine" a soft smile to make a somewhat valid point.

"You are really quiet, and hardly have needed my help" he pointed out.

"I kind of get this chapter; and it hasn't been the happiest day"

"I know what you mean. Remember when Inui lost his spot to Echizen before?"

"Yeah…"

"We did not feel this bad then"

"Well, in my case, I didn't know you guys enough to be completely bummed out about it"

"True… and Echizen proved such an intriguing player then, that Inui's loss went a little unnoticed." Syusuke said and then a little reflectively. "Wonder if he resents us about that?"

"Doubt it. And if he did, his special practice sessions and special juices made quite a payback… at least for some of you"

"The juices are not bad"

"You are probably the one person who would say that"

"You've never tried them"

"They were green and emitting fumes! I sure poison is bad for me, but you don't see me testing it out!" Alex said a little loudly.

Alex smiled and tried to resume working with her math, but she was interrupted again.

"I get the feeling that tennis was not the reason your day was sad." Syusuke said, his voice a little lower.

Alex froze… sort of. Her hand kept working mechanically on the math problem, but her brain was trying to find a way to counter what he had just said, without blushing seven way to scarlet. The fact that her mother walked over, and brought them sodas at that moment is something she will secretly thank her for the rest of my life. She distracted him long enough, for him to drop the question unanswered, and resume working on his homework.

As we returned to their normal way of friendship, Alex was confident that the crush would probably fade on its own… at least, that she hoped.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The luck of the draw, a date and a game of will**

As the Kantou tournament drew near, so did two other things. The first was the fact that the draw to figure out who the next opponent would be was this coming Monday, so the tournament would start the weekend after. The second was that as incredible as Alex was at not letting her crush be known to anyone; especially Syusuke, it was becoming a little difficult to keep hidden than she thought. It wasn't so much as acting normal when he or everyone else was around, but staying normal even when they weren't there. Alex thought at first it was only Tezuka who figured it out, but soon she realized she was a lot more transparent than she thought.

"Alex… Alex… A-lex" Kaho tried saying to me, but apparently she had checked out. "Alex!" and she proceeded to lightly punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!" Alex yelped. "What the hell was that for?"

"I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes." Kaho said. "You like spaced out completely… and it isn't really the first time."

"Really…?"

"What's going on with you? Sometimes I wonder which Alex I'm going to talk to… the one I know, or the one who seems to be somewhere far away."

"I-I…"

"And you know the funniest thing. I always find far off Alex when I've just seen her around or talking to Syusuke. Wanna talk about that?"

"I kind of like him" she admitted, knowing very well that she probably knew it by now.

"Does he know that?"

"No… and he won't know it either."

"What? Why?"

"He and I are friends, and I don't think that he wants any more than that… I have it on good authority that he doesn't really date"

"Alex…" she started but I interrupted.

"It's fine. It's a crush… it'll go away on its own."

"And if it doesn't?"

"It was my choice then"

After that, there wasn't anything much to talk about, and she just let it drop. The rest of the day passed by as the past few days had. Alex acted as normal as possible, and was extra careful not to "daydream" again. After class she decided that tennis practice was out of the question, so she went over to my parent's restaurant, to help out, and maybe cover a waitress shift. Alex knew they didn't really need the help, but they appreciated it any time she did help.

Alex knew she was avoiding people by not being at the practice. She was always there, they were her friends, and they usually hanged out after practice, or even if it was just her and Syusuke, it would be weird that she wasn't there, and that none of them would know why. That's probably the reason why Syusuke showed up around six, when in the weirdest cosmic chance of all time, Alex was going back home. He was about to go in, when she opened the door to go out. She was pretty sure we only stood there for about 10 seconds before he said something, but let's face it, it always seems like a lot longer.

"You weren't there, and since nobody knew why, or where you were, I kind of worried a little" he said, and took a step back.

Alex walked out, and we fell into step together. "I just… I felt like being alone for a while"

"Would you like…" he started but I interrupted.

"I'm fine, it's nothing to talk about"

"… me to walk you home?" he finished.

You know that uncomfortable silence, where it's impossible to think of something to say, and it just becomes a lull in the conversation. But, like Syusuke, he didn't seem to find it a problem.

"We found out" he said after about half a block.

"What?"

"We play against Hyotei in that initial match for the Kantou tournament"

"They're a good team, right?"

"One of the best"

"Are you worried?"

"No. At least not about the game."

"What about?"

"You"

Alex didn't say anything, she didn't even know what to say. The fact that this day was the day, that everything she hoped no one would notice, everyone did notice.

"You just seem off… different." He continued carefully. "Like you are worried about something."

"I'm ok." Alex said, putting on my best smile. "Just daydreaming a lot. You're probably rubbing off on me"

"Yeah, maybe" he said, and then on his own way to veer off the conversation. "I was going to the park tomorrow after class, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Yeah sure" Alex said.

They kept talking about other things, and she knew that going to the park was going to be difficult, but she also knew that not going, would make him worry more.

Soon enough Alex was home, and he was dropping her off, and then walking under the streetlight and out of sight.

The next day everything was normal, and easy. After class, all team practices had been cancelled because the tournament the next day. Tezuka, Oishi and Coach Ryusaki as usual, decided to stay longer and discuss possible formations, and game strategy. Kaidoh went for his usual run, Echizen left with the freshmen, whom cajoled Eiji into buying them burgers. Momo on the other hand, though not playing the next day was on his own way quite fast. Alex waited for Syusuke for a moment as he got something from his first class.

They went to their café for something to drink, and then stopped by her place so Alex could get something more comfortable for the park, while he changed in the downstairs bathroom to his running clothes. They left, and headed on a walk to the park, and everything was completely fine, and at first at the park, she managed to keep up with him. Given the next hour, Alex was trailing behind a little.

"Need a minute?" he asked smiling and trying to keep from laughing.

"Shut up! I'm not used to this" Alex said a little complain-y.

"Exercise?" he asked back a little incredulously.

"Hey!"

"Let's just walk the rest of the way" he said smiling

"Where?"

"Saa… the tennis courts"

"I thought Tezuka forbade all regulars from playing tennis today" Alex said with a smirk

"He might have said something about that" he said sheepishly. "I might have not payed any attention at all."

The tennis courts at the park were near one of the park exits, but when we got there we found such a sight. First, Yuuta, and the weird talkative doubles guy from St. Rudolph, were standing aside, apparently looking on a weirdly funny scene. Kamio and Momo were arguing loudly, while Anne Tachibana was looking on; apparently, she had gone on a date with Momo, but Momo didn't think of it as a date, and Kamio was upset about that, and he had been there just because he saw Anne, and there was also the issue of the departing Hyotei players, who had teased Momo; and Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Echizen and the freshmen, had been spying on what was Momo's date, and Ibu had come with Kamio, and Inui was trying to get Kamio there, and then Yuuta and his buddy had been running nearby too, and Kaho had just arrived from a call from Oishi, which Alex teased her about for a while when they talked later that night. It was a fun day, which distracted everyone from the match the next day, and made sure for some reason, that none of them played a game of tennis the day before.

The next morning Kaho picked up Alex and they went together to the tournament site. When they got there, they heard the first surprise. Oishi was missing.

Alex, Eiji, and Kaho were standing together talking while Syusuke was standing next to Alex, not really participating in the conversation.

"I just want to know is he is ok" Kaho said looking around.

"You're not the only one" Eiji said looking to the entrance again.

"He'll be here soon, or he will make sure he knows where we are" Alex said and then noticed that Syusuke was looking at Kawamura who was at a pay phone. "What's going on?"

"Saa… I think Kawamura is talking to Oishi" he said, and then Kawamura walked back to the group.

"Oishi is at the hospital, he is apparently he is helping a pregnant lady until her husband gets to the hospital" Kawamura said.

"Totally a lie" Echizen said with a smirk

"Only you would think of using that as an excuse" Momo said a little reproachfully

"Oishi is way too mature for that, he is probably telling the truth" Tezuka said. "We need a doppelganger to register the team"

Accordingly one of the three freshmen then became the new Oishi while the team registered, and Momo was on his way to fill in for Oishi at the hospital, and get him back to the tournament, who knew then how things would turn out.

As Momo came back, and Oishi had called ahead, we knew he had injured his hand, and that Momo would play with Eiji. That game was won, in the most spectacular of manners. Eiji rallied and played in a way beyond his usual place, taking Oishi's role, and allowed Momo to play as offensively as he could. We lost the next game, as Inui and Kaidoh didn't manage a win. Kawamura and his opponent Kabaji both had to forfeit the game because they overexerted themselves. Coach Ryusaki decided to take them both to the hospital to get checked out, and Ryoma, who until then had been a reserve, now took up place as seating coach. Syusuke was up against Jirou, a guy who had beaten Yuuta in 15 minutes.

Syusuke had picked up Kawamura's racket, and was standing on the court waiting for his opponent, whom had been sleeping and was being roused up. The match then began. Syusuke's first action, an underhanded serve. It surprised everyone when it happened, both teammates and rivals, but then it really surprised everyone, when the shot disappeared after impact on the ground, making Jirou strike on a return.

"Inui… what was that?" Oishi asked mouth gaping. The only not outwardly surprised player was Tezuka.

"I don't know" Inui answered.

The guy on the other side of the court was now wide awake, and ready to play, but the disappearing serve was nothing he could play against. Mr. Inoue, finally enlightened all of us… at least a little.

"A cut serve." He said, mostly to Shiba and Sakuno who were standing nearby. "It cuts the ball on one side, making go in the opposite direction."

"But cut serves generally don't disappear" Ms. Shiba said.

"Normal cut serves don't disappear. But Fuji adds a spinning ball to this serve, which very well can make it 'disappear.' To think there is a player like this in high school level" Mr. Inoue finished.

Syusuke won his service game in straight Aces and then they had to switch courts. Then the Seigaku team and supporters were surprised. Jirou was playing a serve and volley game, that had quite the strong volley, which Inoue compared to Pete Sampras. Syusuke had the right mind to attack his weak moving foot, but Jirou could twist his wrist so well, that the volley would come out. Syusuke lost, and the game was tied at 1-1, but now Syusuke served, and hit the ball low, to Jirou's weak foot, and far back, not allowing Jirou to move forward to the net. Winning his serve it was again time to change courts. Echizen held out a water bottle to Syusuke, and they had a small conversation.

"Echizen… you've seen my Higuma Otoshi, and Tsubame Gaeshi right?" Syusuke asked

Ryoma merely nodded, and looked on.

"I think I'm going to show you my last Triple Counter, that I do." Syusuke said smiling. "Hakugei"

Ryoma looked on, not able to hide his surprise and admiration. Alex also noted that Yuuta was now standing close to the court, and looking at his brother. Then we heard it.

"I have to put some distance between us" He said looking at Ryoma, and then towards Alex. "You catch up fast."

Alex was a little shocked when their eyes met. His were open, they were clear, they were enchanting. Syusuke turned around to get back to her match and reveal the last counter, from which the conversation between the regulars, none of them had seen.

The game began again with Jirou's serve, which was faster, and also allowed him to get to the net quicker. Then came Syusuke's return. It seemed like a weak backslice, something returnable, but then as it neared the net, it rose up in the air as a lob. It seemed like it was going to go out, but then it dropped straight as a rock, and upon impact on the ground, the backslice was so strong it came back all the way to the service court.

The fact that the entire court (except Tezuka) had mouth gaping, and an indomitable silence ensued should tell you how amazing the shot was. Inui explained what Syusuke did to us, and told us why the ball rose up: wind.

"He can use the little breeze we are feeling as a part of his triple counter?" Eiji and Momo asked surprised.

The match didn't take very long after that. Syusuke won, and let's face it, we all saw a side of the tensai's incredible ability. As the player walked to center court to shake hands, we caught something Shishido said.

"I can't believe it. Seigaku's Fuji Syusuke" he said. "What's with that guy?"

At center court, we caught on the end of something else. Syusuke admitted to someone stronger, and looked at Tezuka, and then at Atobe. They went their separate ways, and Syusuke came towards us. At that moment, Tezuka asked Echizen to get his racket, and to help him warm up. Syusuke was still in the court, drying up and drinking water. Alex was standing nearby, but not directly in front. The team talked, and then soon enough, Tezuka came back, and Echizen took his place in the court coach's chair. Syusuke hoped the side, and took a seat for a few minutes, and Alex sat down next to him for a few seconds before the next match begun.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he said, his smile back in place.

"Great match"

"Saa… thank you Alex-chan"

It was then when attention went to the court. Tezuka and Atobe were looking at each other from different ends of the court, and ready to start their match. They both unleashed their techniques; the Tezuka zone, and Zero-Shiki Drop Shot; and Atobe's Rondo Towards Destruction; but the last game signaled something that stopped hearts everywhere. Tezuka was serving the match game, and he was up 40-0 when the unthinkable happened: he fell to his knees, and clutched his shoulder.

The entire regular team hoped the edge, and entered the court immediately to help him, until his resounding voice halted them in their steps. He took a few minutes for himself, and gathered his strength, and then stood to tell the ref, that the match could restart. Kawamura arrived at that point, and the regulars, the freshmen trio, Inuoe and Shiba, Alex and Kaho, all stood on the edge watching. Echizen and Momo departed for a moment, presumably to warm up, and everyone gathered for the rest of the match.

With Tezuka's serve handicapped by the injury, Atobe brought the score to 6-6 and into tie break. Every single pair of eyes was amazed at Tezuka's determination, and his courageous effort. Alex didn't truly understand.

"Why does he keep it up? What if his injury gets worse?" Alex asked to no one in particular.

"To him it doesn't matter" Inui said.

"It's about getting the team to Nationals… it's all he wants" Oishi added.

Alex looked back at the game, before Syusuke's voice made her turn her face towards him.

"It hurts doesn't it, Tezuka?" he said, his eyes open, serious, penetrating. "Even though he doesn't show it in his expressions, he stands there suffering tremendous pain."

"Make him stop Oishi senpai!" Kachiro said to his fukubuchou (Vice Captain).

Everyone there knew that Tezuka couldn't be stopped now. The game went on, until the last Zero-Shiki drop shot was not enough, and Tezuka lost at 79-77 in the tiebreak. Atobe raised Tezuka's right arm in the center of the court in acknowledgement of what he had done, that Atobe wasn't the player that won the match, they both did, they fought with everything until the very end.

The overall match score was tied at 2-2, and a no game; so the substitutes would play. The Hyotei player Hiyoshi was impressive, but Ryoma was something else. He was playing at a pace that left Syusuke eyes open in unlikely and complete surprise and astonishment. To think that he could play like this so young. A match won by resounding pace and the Drive B, game Seigaku a victory over Hyotei, that was bitter—sweet.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Reasons, Beginning, and Acquiescence**

The fact that two 3rd year regulars were injured was something that dampened the mood of most tennis club members… the fact that it was both Tezuka-buchou, and Oishi-fukubuchou was enough to dampen the school. It wasn't a matter of school popularity, or even of being sad about them; it was more like a feeling of worry settled over, and no one knew how to dispel it, so it ended up transforming into sadness.

At least, most people felt like that.

Arai had been training a lot, enthused by the possibility that someone else might take a regular spot if both injured players were to miss the next match. He and his closest friends were chipper than usual.

The regulars understood, and stood quiet. It wasn't so much as they didn't care. It was an unlikely opportunity to play in this year's regular squad, mostly because since the last year the top 8 had been quite established, and with Echizen, this year they were overcrowded. Momo was a regular again, in place of Oishi… for now. But the Tezuka spot was free and clear if the buchou couldn't play. Alex wasn't taking the news of Arai's ambition too well.

"… and he chooses to boast that maybe he could be a better addition than Tezuka! That arrogant prick! If I could I would wring his neck!" Alex ended quiet emphatically.

"Saa… you really don't like Arai" Syusuke said smiling.

"He is being a jerk! Instead of fighting harder to get into the regulars, he takes up his chance when the top players are injured!" Alex said, and then looked to Eiji for confirmation.

"Nya, Alex-chan, you are half right" he said, and when Alex turned a murderous stare at him he added. "Ne, Alex-chan, he is just taking a good and probably one of a time opportunity"

"Based on statistics of current tennis club members. There isn't any way that a regular spot could be filled this year, by anyone, other than the top 9 players. Ranking matches are a little uneven when it comes to skill, and so players like Arai who have talent, usually face two stronger players, that usually form part of the regular team" Inui said. "With the current 3rd year regulars in the club, Arai's chances of making the team are less that 20%"

"Alex you have to remember that some of the other members of the tennis club graduate the school without ever being regulars." Syusuke said. "Arai is taking a chance and trying to accomplish a dream that otherwise might be fruitless."

Alex was about to protest that when something happened. A freshman member of the tennis club opened the door to the classroom we were in, and ran over to us.

"Senpai-tachi, Big News!" he said, and breathed as if he had run all the way here. "Kachiro was upset at Arai, and ended up challenging him to a match, and now they are playing to see who gets to stay in the tennis club!"

"I'll find Oishi" Inui said standing up and leaving, the freshmen right behind him.

"Should we go?" Eiji asked.

"Saa… I think we do" Syusuke said standing up, and then to Alex. "You should come too"

We got there in time to see Arai win his fifth straight game, but we all noted that he seemed tired, worn out. But at the same time, we also noted that Kachiro, though having a hard time, was getting used to the pace of Arai, slowly, but he was getting there.

"Ne, he is doing well against Arai" Eiji said.

"Senpai-tachi!" Horio exclaimed beside us.

"Don't just stand there! Stop this!" Katsuo said.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be ok" Syusuke said looking at the game. When the freshmen duo, and the girls looked on confused, he added. "Just watch"

Arai served, and Kachiro managed to get his return wide, making Arai run for it. It was then when he tripped, and Kachiro got the point.

"Stop this!" Oishi's voice boomed in the court. "Arai, I did not give you permission for a match. I learned from others that this match determines who stays in the club, this isn't something senpai's should do" he said pointedly to Arai.

"I'm sorry" Arai mumbled.

"20 laps for everyone!" Oishi said.

"Oishi, that would be a lot on Arai at the moment." Inui added, and Oishi nodded. "Take off the weights Arai. Two bars are too much for you right now, you also need to work on your stamina."

At that moment Kachiro walked up to Arai and immediately bowed. "Arai-senpai! I'm Sorry" he said, and then added. "Arai-senpai is working hard, and I called him a coward"

Arai took off his weights, and joined his two buddies in the run, Kachiro catching up to them. It was a nice sight to see them bonding.

Alex watched all of this happening and stood quiet, waiting until the laps were done and Syusuke walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I bit your head off about this" she said. "I didn't know"

"I know… I didn't know about the weights, but I did know Arai didn't mean anything about wanting Tezuka's spot. If anything, his desire to get stronger was inspired by Tezuka himself" Syusuke said, in that deep voice. I looked up to find him open eyed looking at me.

"Syusuke…" Alex started, but they were inevitably interrupted by Eiji's crushing hug.

"Nya Alex-chan! See, Arai is not that bad!" he said smiling.

"I know that now" Alex said, allowing herself to be distracted. "I'm sorry about earlier"

"Ne, it's fine!" Eiji said. "Guess what?"

Both Syusuke and Alex looked on, waiting for the answer.

"Oishi asked Kaho on a date!" Eiji said, quite loudly.

"Eiji!" Oishi said, as he had been walking towards us at the moment. "Can't you keep that to yourself?"

"Nya Oishi, I'm just happy that you finally asked her out… you'd been dancing circles around it for a while!" Eiji said smiling.

"I wonder why Kaho hasn't told me anything…" Alex mused.

"Because I asked her ten seconds before Eiji interrupted after eavesdropping, and then Inui came to tell me about all this" Oishi said. "She's probably looking for you now"

Oishi was right, Kaho told her the minute she found Alex. She was really happy for her. Alex knew she liked Oishi, but was hesitant out of shyness, and that he liked her too, but when it came to girls, he was quite shy himself.

Alex went home after they talked, and once in the safety of her room, she was left to think of her own crush, and how impossible it seemed that anything would come off it. Alex was happy for Kaho, she really was, but she was also jealous of her happiness.

The next few days didn't change much. School, Tennis, the restaurant, the café, math tutoring, hanging out; it was their little routine, until it wasn't. It was a Tuesday when at tutoring, Syusuke told Alex he had to meet the regulars for a team meeting. It was quite early, because they hadn't had practice that day, so she thought it was weird, mostly because they usually had the meetings right after practice, but Alex let it go.

The next day… the next day was monumental.

It begun like any normal day, but there was something weird the moment Alex got to school. First, the regulars were acting a little off. Second, Syusuke wasn't at class, and from the chatter, neither was Tezuka. She was distracted to say the least, so after first period she went to the roof to clear her head. What Alex found there surprised her.

"… I get back from Germany, I will be completely healed, and able to play whomever I want" Tezuka finished what he was saying.

"Whomever?" Syusuke asked, his eyes opening in genuine surprise.

Tezuka nodded.

"I look forward to it" Syusuke said, his smile back in place.

It was then when they noticed her. Alex was there standing in front of a closing door. They didn't say anything, in fact, Tezuka kind of smirked (Alex wasn't really sure if he did or didn't, it just seemed like it), but Syusuke was downright… weird. He seemed bothered that she was there, or so that was the feeling Alex picked up.

"You are going to Germany?" Alex asked Tezuka.

"Hai" he said and then continued. "I'm going to get my shoulder fixed up"

There wasn't really anything she could or couldn't say, so she just smiled lightly and added. "I'm going to miss you"

"I think you'll be just fine" Tezuka said, smirking (or not) again, he then nodded, opened the door and left.

Alex and Syusuke were left there, alone, and apparently uncomfortable with each other. They didn't say anything for a few minutes before Alex finally decided to ask.

"Are you ok?" she asked, walking over and standing in front of Syusuke.

"He'll be ok, there is no use to worry about it" Syusuke said using his fake smile, yet again.

"But you still worry."

"He is a good friend"

"I know" Alex said and taking a step closer. "I worry about you too"

"Don't. I'm fine" he said keeping up the smile.

"You are a good friend. I worry" Alex said with a little smirk, and then. "Besides, people only say fine, when they don't want to own up to what they are actually feeling"

"Saa… you got me pegged." He said, and then a little more seriously. "I am worried, but it's not only about Tezuka…"

"Something bad?"

"No, or I hope it's not"

"Syusuke?"

"See, Tezuka made me realize that I was wrong about something before, and that I have to own up to that too"

"Now I'm confused"

"Like you said, fine isn't a feeling." He said, and then after a pause. "I finally accepted feelings that I usually turned away from"

"Still confused over here"

"Alex… recently I started feeling different about-" he started, and as the fates probably intended he was interrupted by a bell signaling the next class had begun. Syusuke looked at the door, and then back at Alex, his smile in place. "Saa… we have class. This isn't something I can sum up in a few minutes… let's go"

"Syusuke?"

"I'm ok, I promise" he said, and taking my hand, he moved forward towards the door. "We have classes, let's go"

It wasn't something Alex wanted to be left unsaid, but at the same time, she knew she didn't have a choice. Something was up with him, and he was trying to tell her, but let's face it: school was not the place.

Classes went on like normal, even when there were several things looming over them. After tennis practice, the regulars, Kaho, and Alex got a text from Oishi to meet at the park near the school.

"We are going on a hike!" he announced to a stunned group.

"A hike? Like a mountain and stuff?" Kaho said out loud.

"More like a hill, and to see the sunrise" he said happily.

"When?" Inui asked.

"If we leave now, we can make it for tomorrow morning" he said and looked around.

It took a few minutes but soon everyone was convinced to go; and after a few parental calls, they were all on a train headed for the coast. Give or take a few hours later, the entire group was standing on a hill top, looking to the east, and waiting for it to come up.

You always hear sunrises and sunsets described as the most beautiful of things, and sometimes, hearsay it completely true.

It isn't so much about the sun itself. That is pretty awesome and all, but its more about how everything seems to appear out of darkness, how the light just uncovers everything in front of you. And the colors, the colors are pretty cool too. This sunrise was something else. They felt it then, and I am sure they will feel it every time they remember it, sometimes it takes light to make the darkness fall back.

After a few minutes and a small photo shoot, they all began to walk back down the mountain en route to the train station at different paces. Alex and Syusuke lingered in the back a little.

"Alex… I need to tell you something, something that I think is important for you to know" Syusuke said, and when Alex looked at him, found no trace of a smile in his face.

"Ok"

"Remember what I started telling you this morning?"

"That you were feeling different about something"

"Someone"

"Someone? As in a person, someone?"

"Yes, a person. A girl. See, I've known her for a while, and I think it's become more than friends for us"

For someone who was trying to get rid of a crush, Alex felt the hurt deeply. She clamped down, she held those feelings at bay, but there was a weight against her heart that felt painful. It was someone he already knew, not her, it couldn't be her. They were amazing friends, but they had only known each other for a few months. Alex just didn't think it could be her.

"I see" she said, her arms instinctively going around herself, as if protecting from a blow. "Have you told her?"

"Not in so many words" he said, and there was a hint of something in his tone, but Alex just didn't feel like figuring it out.

"You should…" Alex said, and before he could say anything else, she added. "I need to talk to Tezuka, I forgot something important he needs to know"

Alex walked ahead and didn't even look back to see if Syusuke would stop her. She didn't have the strength to keep it all in anymore.

They had fallen a little behind and by the time Alex caught up with Tezuka, and everyone else, it was time to board. Alex nudged Tezuka a moment as they were getting in the train.

"I need to talk to you… in private" she said softly.

"Let's go on the other car" he whispered back.

As they moved ahead, the others asked where they were headed, and Tezuka said they wanted to see the other carts, and stuff. No one else felt like going. They moved to the next compartment and sat down. They were alone.

"Are you ok?" Tezuka asked carefully.

"You were wrong" Alex said, and felt again that weight, pushing against her heart.

"About?"

"He doesn't like me" the dread made itself known, it had always been there, of thinking he never would like her back. "He likes someone else." The pain of knowing it would never be her. "And I'm sure it's not me." As all the feelings of pain and sadness increased, Alex felt tears roll down her face, and tremors wrack her body. It really wasn't a crush.


	15. Chapter 13

**AN: This is the last chapter, Im writting a small epilogue where I describe other moments between Alex and Syusuke that seemed important, and just leave it open to imagination, but I'm tired of this story to tell the truth, and the lack of reviews doesnt tell me you are liking it either, so I'm letting you know, that I am pretty much done with this one.**

**Chapter 13**

**Disaster Averted**

Grief is like the ocean. It's deep and dark; its wideness makes us feel like there is nothing else. And pain is like a thief in the night. Quiet. Persistent. Unfair. Something we cannot hear or see, but we feel it everywhere. Alex was there, in the midst of that ocean, under the bludgeoning of pain.

Tezuka did whatever he could to console Alex, but let's face it, there wasn't anything he could do, at least not now. He allowed her to cry, but when the half hour neared, they both knew they should be heading back before someone came looking. Alex composed herself as much as she could, and they headed back. Their compartment was only theirs. Momo and Echizen had fallen asleep in a seat pair, Inui and Kaidoh in front dozing off themselves. Oishi was sitting in the window next to Kaho, Eiji in the seat in front of her, Taka was sitting next to Kaho asleep. Syusuke was sitting next to a window opposite Eiji. He noticed when they walked in, and noticed as Alex walked over and sat in the window next to Eiji, the farthest from him. Tezuka sat down next to him, but didn't say anything.

Alex looked out the window, happy, that from the reflection, no one could tell she had been crying, not that they would, most of them were asleep. She didn't want their pity, she didn't think she could make an excuse about why she had cried, soon enough, she fell asleep as well.

Syusuke spent the next few minutes watching her, wondering what had happened, why she was staying away from him. He didn't notice he was being watched as well. After Alex had fallen asleep, Tezuka finally said something, though almost whispering.

"You are concerned about her?"

"Yes… can I ask what happened?"

"She told me what you said… I thought it was her"

"Wait what?"

"You told me that day on the roof that you felt yourself falling for someone, I thought it was her."

"It is" Syusuke said, raising his voice a little.

"Oh…" Tezuka said looking at Syusuke and then at Alex. "She thinks you meant someone else, someone you already knew before her"

"Crap" Syusuke swore, and Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean… I need to talk to her."

"I'm going to betray her confidence in me and tell you this." Tezuka started and after a moment. "She likes you Syusuke, more than she is willing to admit to herself, and she is hurting right now. This time when you talk to her, make sure the hurt gets taken away."

Syusuke nodded, and leaned back into his seat. He would ask to talk to her the moment they got off the train, walk her home.

His plan was derailed. When they got off the train, Kaho, Oishi and Eiji walked with them, and he couldn't talk to her alone, since she was trying to avoid him. When they were nearing the turn where she would head home, she said goodbye and walked off before he could say anything. Syusuke went to follow her, but Eiji chose that moment to hug him goodbye. He went into the alley, ready to chase after her, but she either walked really fast, or ran to the next turn.

Alex on the other hand was trying really hard to get home. By now she realized that it hadn't been just a crush; she had begun falling for him, and she was sure that it was now irrevocable for her. She ran. She made it to the street light just there by her house before she had to stop for a moment, and catch her breath, but instead, the tears fell down again.

She didn't hear him walk up, didn't see him, and then he was there.

"Alex?" Syusuke's voice rang in her ears. It was soft, concerned.

Alex didn't say anything, she couldn't, and it wasn't something she could hide anymore.

"Alex… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… it isn't your fault" Alex said, trying to smile. "You can't help who you fall for"

"I know that, but I think you made a mistake"

"Mistake? What is that supposed to mean?"

"The girl I was talking about…"

"Don't… I don't need…" Alex started but she was silenced, by Syusuke's hands on her elbows pulling her forward, and his lips on hers.

It was perfect, at least to them. Alex's face still wet by tears went unnoticed for a few seconds. Syusuke's less than amazing revelation was a thing of the past by now. The scene from afar was a boy and a girl under a street light, together.

When breathing became a necessity, their lips separated, but they stayed together, close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces.

They stood there, looking at each other, not saying anything, until one of Syusuke's hands went to her lower back, and the other to the nape of her neck; while Alex's hands went to his chest, and gripped his shirt.

"It's you Alex… It's always been you" he said, before lowering his lips on hers again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until the occasional late morning passerby saw them, and they realized, that it was broad daylight, in the middle of a street. They went to Alex's house to talk for a moment.

The moment they walked in the house and into the living room, Alex turned around and smacked him across the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Syusuke asked incredulously.

"For making me think you liked someone else!" Alex said.

"Oh… sorry about that. I guess I made a mess of things, that I did" he said smiling.

"So we are dating now?" Alex asked.

"Dating, courting, hanging out more often, whatever you want to call it?" he said smiling.

"Hanging out more often? Syusuke, the only way that could happen if it's you move in" Alex said jokingly.

"I don't think your parents would approve of that"

"Please, they adore you, they'd probably ask your family for a trade, me for you"

"I am quite lovable" he said with a smirk.

Alex smacked him in the arm again.

"Now, what was that one for?" he asked curiously.

"I'll come up with a reason eventually."

"All these offenses… I feel like I should make my apology" he said taking a step towards Alex, and putting his arms around her waist.

"True"

He pressed his forehead against hers before leaning in for a kiss. It lasted just long enough for the phone to ring. They separated, and Alex moved over to pick up. About fifteen minutes later, she was turning around and looking at a smiling Syusuke sitting on the couch.

"I have to go to the restaurant" Alex said, and before he stood up or said goodbye. "Feel like pizza?"

He smiled and extended his hand for her to take. The restaurant was a little filled up, and Alex's parents had a waiter that called in sick. They asked Alex to help, and Syusuke immediately offered his help as well. After the restaurant closed later that night, they all ate a pizza together, and soon enough, Syusuke was on his way home. While Alex and her parents drove home, Alex decided to tell them about Syusuke. Boy she didn't expect the conversation that actually took place.

"Mom, Dad, there is something I wanna tell you" Alex said.

"Sure sweetie" her mom said, using the rearview mirror to look at her.

"Me and… well… the thing is…" Alex started, getting a little nervous.

"Alex, you are worrying me" her dad said, his tone still a little playful.

"Me and Syusuke…" Alex started but was interrupted by her dad, in an uncommon display of anger.

He stomped on the brake and turned around on his seat. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"What? God, dad, NO" Alex yelled back.

"DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU?"

"Honey…" her mom started, but her dad interrupted.

"IF HE DID I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM"

"DAD! He didn't do anything!" Alex yelled. "We started dating!"

"Oh… " he said at first like realizing it wasn't a bad thing, and then his tone turned a little surprised. "Oh!"

"When did this happen?" her mom asked, with a smile.

"Just before you called us to go to the restaurant"

"YOU WERE ALONE WITH HIM AT THE HOUSE?" her dad yelled again.

"Yeah… Dad, if you don't recall, we spend almost every Tuesday and Thursday either alone at the house or alone at his house for tutoring"

"NO YOU DON'T! BECAUSE TUTORING HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE RESTAURANT FROM NOW ON!"

"Dad!"

"Sweetie your dad has a point you know. We'd be a lot more comfortable if you weren't completely alone." She said, with a tone filled with understanding.

"I guess… but let's face it, at his home, his sister is always interrupting us with food, so its fine there" Alex tried to reason. "And, instead of here, we could just go to the café near the school."

"That's great!" Rei said smiling, and when her husband didn't seem to agree, she just put a hand on his arm, and he calmed down and nodded.

"Well, yeah… just wanted to let you know" Alex said, and with a small smirk, looked out the car window and waited until they were home. It was one thing to tell her parents, it would be quite another to tell the team.

The next day, Alex and Syusuke tried acting like nothing different was going on between them but there were two people they would have never been able to fool: Tezuka and Kaho. So, as Alex told Kaho when the guys were in morning practice, Syusuke told Tezuka once they had a moment. That day Tezuka also announced to the team, his decision to go to Germany. The rest of the team, found out in various ways.

Oishi was the first to find out, when he walked in on them making out in a, until then, deserted hallway. He was happy about it and happy to give them some privacy. Echizen was in a similar situation during lunch, when he walked in on them at the roof. Inui realized what was going on when he saw them walking together holding hands. Taka noticed too, but asked Oishi to make sure it wasn't anything else. Momo, Kaidoh and Eiji were the last to find out. After that afternoon's practice, Syusuke got showered and changed and when he went to say hi to Alex, he unconsciously kissed her.

"Nya! Alex-chan! Are you and Fujiko a couple now?" Eiji asked, almost teasingly.

"Please, Fuji-senpai is probably taking advantage!" Momo said smirking.

Syusuke looked at Alex who was smiling.

"Actually, we are dating" Alex said smiling, and laughed when Momo's mouth gaped open.

"Nope… she's my girlfriend" Fuji corrected.

"Whats the difference?" Alex asked.

"If we were dating, you'd be able to date other guys… " Syusuke said. "You are my girlfriend… no one elses"

Behind Alex, she could hear Kaho "aw"-ing at that.

"Ne, why isn't anyone else surprised?" Eiji asked looking around.

"Because we already knew" Oishi said, and everyone except Momo and Kaidoh nodded.

"Senpai-tachi aren't exactly discreet" Echizen said with a smirk, and briging a blush to Alex's face.

"So, does this change things?" Momo asked.

"What do you mean?" Inui asked.

"Well, they are a couple now…" Momo said.

"But, when you think about it, they pretty much acted like a couple before, so really this was just making it official." Taka said thoughtfully.

"True" Momo.

"And you're only upset because you lost the pool Momo-senpai" Echizen said with a smirk.

"Come again" Alex said a little more curious, and slightly angrier. "The pool?"

"Yeah, well… you see, Alex-chan" Eiji started but cowered the more Alex's look turned into a glare. "We knew you guys were meant to be, and we… we might have… we decided…"

"Inui!" Alex yelled, and turned on the now slightly cowering DataMan.

"We decided on betting the time it would take for you guys to officially become a couple" Inui said, taking one or two steps back.

"And who decided to join this?" Syusuke asked, more amused than angry.

"Well, obviously the regulars" Momo started. "And the freshmen all bet as one group, excluding Ryoma"

"Even you Tezuka?" Syusuke asked smirking.

Tezuka tried to seem completely in control, but Alex took one step forward, and he might have faltered a bit. "Er… well, I liked my odds"

"Who won?" Alex said, in a low tone, that everyone managed to hear.

"Based on today's date, and the closeness of the bets…" Inui said, looking through his notes. "It's a draw"

"Nya! That's impossible, we all picked different dates" Eiji said.

"Oishi's bet, and Ryoma's bet are both equally apart from today. Ryoma bet it would happen 12 days ago, and Oishi 12 days from today" Inui explained. "The pool is divided in half"

"Awesome" Ryoma said extending his hand. Both he and Oishi got barely a thousand yen.

"Who was the worst guess?" Alex asked a little more curiously.

"Eiji" Inui answered. "He wagered on graduation"

"Well then, Eiji is paying for my and Syusuke's dinner today, let's go" Alex said, taking Syusuke's hand.

"Nya! What?" Eiji yelled.

With that, the entire laughing tennis regulars, and the freshmen left the school towards the nearby café.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Things didn't seem to change much. Alex and Syusuke getting together wasn't something that disturbed or affected how things happened. It was just the same as when they were best friends. But for them it was different. Alex found that trusting someone as much as she trusted Syusuke was something she'd been missing all this time. She wasn't sure if it made her any different, but she felt a lot better since they got together. Syusuke found that having someone share his thoughts and feelings made everything that much simpler to handle, or at least helped with the weight of things.

It wasn't a happily ever after, there were moments when they thought it might be over, when they worried so much it was virtually a shared feeling. They shared sadness, pain, grief, but also happiness and joy. It was just as any relationship should be.

She remembered their first argument. After meeting the Rokkaku players, and after the match where Alex realized how well Fuji and Eiji played together, Alex also realized that Fuji once lived near the coast, and that he grew up knowing Saeki. Their first fight was that Alex felt she didn't really know his past, while she had basically related her entire life to him before. Syusuke's argument had been that he didn't think it was important, but soon he realized that it was, so he let her in on everything.

She held his hand when they watched Rikkaidai's Kirihara injure Tachibana.

She accompanied the team on their week long training, and helped out Ryusaki sensei. She enjoyed watching the guys go through the Tennis Biathlon. Cheered for him when he faced Oshitari in a battle of the Higuma Otoshi's. Worried to death when he played against Kirihara. Momo stood next to her, and more than once, had to make sure she wouldn't either go help him, or go murder Kirihara. She realized in that game how much he cared, and how he felt when the people he cared about where in any harm. She stood next to him, holding his hand, watching in awe, as Ryoma beat Sanada.

She missed him when he went to visit Tezuka, and he called every day he was away.

He spent a day suffering her laughing at him as she followed him on his "date" with Kurumi. He was so happy when she decided to help out during the Junior Invitational camp. Felt her support when he played against Arnold Ignashov of the American team, in a battle of millimeters. He worried to degrees he didn't know possible while they were stuck in that ship. Played against her in Volleyball when they tried hiding the surprise party from Ryusaki sensei.

When he played against Tezuka, she was there standing, rooting for him, pushing him on, giving him part of the courage he needed to face off against his greatest opponent, and his greatest friend. When he lost, and cried, she was there to comfort him. Held his hand when Ryoma said goodbye.

He saw her amazed face at the 4th counter.

When he played against Shiraishi, she was there with Ryoma, and told him to play seriously. He saw her face again in awe at Hecantocheires no Monban. When he lost, and sat down, he felt her arms around him, his back against her chest, and realized she was crying as well.

When he played against Niou, and he defeated the lesser version of his previous opponents, he discovered that she was there smiling through the game, believing in his victory. They were both inspired by Ryoma's win against Yukimura.

They held hands when they graduated High School, celebrated with their families together.

Relationships are hard work. They require that you give up a part of yourself, hand it to the one person who can probably break it. Alex and Syusuke discovered the one person who would treasure it.


End file.
